Boy or Girl?
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: COMPLETE![AUOOCOC]Uchiha Haruno Sakura was pregnant with their first child. Sasuke likes it to be a boy, but Sakura likes it to be a girl. Feeling a little excitement, Sasuke thinks up of a bet. But, like they say, expect the unexpected... they had twins!
1. The Breaking News!

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: This is my entry for Arche-chan and Leanne Henrietta's challenge fic. I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I really would like to own Naruto and the characters. But, I am depressed because I really do not own them. I only own maybe the plot (if nobody used this kind of plot or sort.) and also the OC character that will appear.

Summary: Uchiha Haruno Sakura was pregnant with their first child. Sasuke likes it to be a boy, but Sakura likes it to be a girl. Feeling a little excitement, Sasuke thinks up of a bet. If the baby is a boy, Sakura would be under Sasuke's command for a month. But if the baby is a girl, Sasuke would not eat any tomato for a whole month.

But, like they say, expect the unexpected… they had twins! Not only twins… but FRATERNAL ones! What will happen to their bet? How could Sasuke handle her mood swings and food cravings? How will he handle a raging pregnant? But on top of all questions… who will win the bet?

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. saisei-bara renee-chan14 .:**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Breaking News!

* * *

"Mou… Tsunade-sama…" A 20 year old, pink haired woman said as she rubbed her temples. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying down on a hospital bed. She had fainted after she had heard the breaking news that occurred. The blond woman just gave her student a warm motherly smile and nodded. "It's true Sakura, it's true." 

"Mou… How could I tell Sasu-kun?"

* * *

After being dismissed and had her shift finished, she went straight home from the hospital. Just a while ago, she was feeling dizzy and sort. She almost puked on her way back home, but it's good that she had stopped it. 

She opened the gates that protected the Uchiha mansion from any strangers and evil beings and locked it. She walked on the long path that goes directly to the main door of the mansion. She opened the large, well carved mahogany door that leads to the house. She removed her shoes, laid down her things and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

It has been two months now ever since she was named as Uchiha and it was her responsibility to cook food for herself and her husband. 'By the way, where is he? I know he doesn't have any missions today and sort. Where the hell is he?' Sakura thought.

She started to cut tomatoes for Sasuke to eat before he collapses in the news she would break later that night. She made some onigiri, sushi, sashimi, tempura and curry rice. Yeah, she always cooks a lot. Sasuke is always tired from his meetings, trainings and stuff so she needs to feed him more to regain his energy.

While she was slicing the other ingredients needed for the dishes, she felt warm, big and strong arms wrap around her waist. She knew very well who it was, of course, who would bother to embrace THE Uchiha Sasuke's wife will end… no… would definitely end in the hospital.

She suddenly felt a warm breath drawing on her neck and also felt his trail of wet kisses in it. She paused her cutting and turned around to face him. When onyx met emerald, they both smiled. He leaned closer to her and kissed her like what other couples do when they see each other again after work.

"Do you want you tomatoes now?" Sakura asked as they broke up the very short distance they had earlier and looked up at him, since he was at least a head and a half taller than her, she needs to look up to see his face.

"Sure." Was the only thing he said and gave her a peck on the lips and sat down on his chair in the dining room that was adjacent to the kitchen. He stared a couple of seconds in space before Sakura laid down the plate that held the tomatoes. She then followed suit and sat on his right, that was diagonal (am I right?) from his chair. Written in her face was nervousness and Sasuke couldn't help but notice it.

"Sakura." He started, she looked up at him. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as her reached out his and to cup her face and stroke it gently. Sakura gave a sad smile then breathed deeply. When she was ready, she released the hot air that she breathed, and started to open her mouth.

"Sasu-kun…" She turned her gaze down to his arm that was still stretched out to her face. "I have something to tell you." Sasuke became aware and excited. But why was she nervous? He asked himself.

Again, she breathed in silently and looked at him. "I'll warn you Sasuke, don't be too absorbed in what I will say." He nodded. She closed her eyes and opened them again after a couple of seconds.

"I'm… I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant, Sasu-kun."

"Oh is that it?" He stated bluntly as he started to eat his slice tomatoes. Then he stopped the tomato halfway inside his mouth. He looked at her deeply into her eyes, shock evident for his wide; I mean very wide eyes showed it. It took him a minute or two to react.

"WHAT!" And all went black.

* * *

He woke up when something cold went past his skin. He squinted open his eyes to reveal his onyx orbs. His vision was a bit blurry but he can make out the colors of pink and green. He knew it was his wife. He tried to remember everything that had happen earlier. 

"_I'm… I'm pregnant, Sasu-kun."_

He bolted up from where he was lying down and nearly bumped into the now normal sized forehead of his wife. It's good her reflex actions were fast and was able to dodge his forehead. He looked and surveyed the surroundings and found out that he was in the couch.

He suddenly felt a stinging pain at the back of his head and instantly rubbed it with his calloused hand. It felt a bit cold on what Sakura applied on it a while ago, but I felt something else… There was a huge lump on it.

"What happened?" He asked as he wince from the pain the big lump is giving him. Sakura giggled and placed the bag of ice again in his head. 'That's why it was cold.' He thought as he looked at Sakura.

"You fainted; Sasu-kun and you fell from the chair. That's why you have that lump on your head. I was able to catch you but I used my strength on you body and I didn't notice that your head was hanging limply on my hand. The impact was hard and your head hit the floor." She, again giggled and removed his hand that was blocking the lump.

He eyed her while she was treating his lump; a smile quickly crept on his lips. She was pregnant with his child, him as the father. He was happy that his family would be complete in a matter of months. He then pulled his now pregnant wife in his arms which startled her.

* * *

"Arigatou, Sakura… Arigatou for helping me revive my clan." He said dramatically as he held her tighter. She smile and hugged him back. "C'mon Sasu-kun, the food will get cold." She then broke the hug and smiled at him. He stood up and helped her on her feet. 

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: That's it! The first chappy of this story. It'll have uhmm… 10 chappys or more. R&R please!

**_saisei-bara renee-chan14_**


	2. First Month:July:July 3

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews people! You make me happy and continue this. Well, I really need to because, after all, it is a challenge fic.

Note: This chapter and the next would have a major time skip. This fic would have more than 10 chapters. I don't want to write a single chapter with five whole day's explanation in it! It's soooo long. It will take me months to post another chapter if that is so. Hope you bear with me.

* * *

Legend:

**-Date and event-**

_Notes/ letters/ flashbacks/ emphasized word_

Text

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

**Uncommon japanese words (Translations at the bottom of the page)**

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. saisei-bara renee-chan14 .:**

**

* * *

**

First Month – July

**

* * *

-July 3 – Neji's Birthday-**

"Mou!" She tossed and turned around the gigantic bed, finding for the best spot on the bed. She heard the chirping of the birds from outside of their room balcony, trying to wake her up. She shut her still closed eyes and fluttered it open slowly, blinded by the white yellow rays of the sun. She squinted her eyes to the right which is Sasuke's side of the bed, but only found crumpled blankets and disheveled pillows, no sign on the Uchiha head.

She slowly sat up and frowned, remembering that Sasuke would have a short mission that morning. 'Why do they always insist Sasuke to be their leader… always? There are many other ninjas there, why would it always be him?' She thought as she started to make the bed she and Sasuke slept on every night.

"Good morning baby!" She greeted her stomach as she went to the bathroom to do her morning chores in the said room. As soon as she was done taking a bath and the like, she went down to their kitchen to prepare herself breakfast. Just then she noticed a note that was posted in their fridge.

_Uchiha, _

_I'm not that sure if I could go to the Hyuuga's later. It'll take me the whole day for this mission, longer than we expected. I'll just send somebody to tell you if I can't come, okay? If that is so, don't you dare go to the Hyuuga's alone, with your state right now. Am I making myself clear?_

_Take care. I love you._

_Sasuke_

She frowned at the note given to her. She really wanted to go to Neji's place because all was invited, but… "**Are**! I forgot to buy a present for Neji-san!" She exclaimed, forgetting what her husband told her about going to the party. "Oh well, the party would start at six in the evening and it's only seven in the morning, I still got exactly eleven hours to prepare that gift and to wait for Sasuke." She said joyfully as she skipped to the kitchen for her breakfast.

"What do you want to eat baby?" She asked to no one in particular but glanced down on her belly, slowly and lightly caressing it with her white silken hands. She smiled a bit and started to rummage in the fridge. She found leftover pancakes and made some coffee.

After eating her breakfast, she quickly fixed the plates and mug she used that morning, grabbed her wallet in their room and jumpily went out of the door, consistently locking it to secure the house. Left on the table was another note that came from her which she wrote while she was eating. It says:

_Sasu-kun,_

_Don't call me Uchiha! I know that I am an Uchiha already but you too are an Uchiha! Remember that!_

_By the way, I am at Ino's to have a companion in going to Neji-san's birthday. Okay? So don't worry. Just go there. _

_Sakura_

* * *

He suddenly felt odd air roam around his body when he was jumping from tree to tree. It wasn't the usual cold empty air that he always feels when he is jumping, but somewhat the odd air mean something important, especially with his wife. He furrowed his eyebrows and stopped jumping, earning a few questioning glances from his team who also stopped in some trees.

"Captain Uchiha, is there something wrong?" One of his trusted men asked and approached him, placing a hand over his shoulder. He just shrugged it and said that they need to continue their mission which he received a nod from each of his members. He again started to jump to a tree to the other, followed by his team.

Their short mission was to meet with the Kazekage and receive a scroll. They need to protect that scroll until they reach the boundaries of Konoha and give it to their Hokage. Their Hokage, Naruto, was super lazy in going out and getting the scroll himself from the Kazekage, Gaara. His lame excuse was…

"We might be ambushed and I might die. What will happen to Konoha if that happens?"

But the real reason is, he just wants to attend the party Hyuuga will give that evening. He even put Hyuuga out of their simple mission because of this. How stupid. He shook his head and smirked beneath the mask because of their Hokage's lame and stupid excuse.

"Stupid Naruto."

* * *

She skipped joyfully in the market and spotted some kunai and shuriken shop around the corner. She went inside and found some beautiful, high quality shuriken and kunai. She thought for a moment before she reached for a kunai that has a definite sharpness of more than a thousand kunai. She smiled at the thought that it would be useful for Neji, being next to her husband as the third strongest ninjas in Konoha. She took a light gray color of it for Neji and black for Sasuke. She also took some high quality shuriken for both of them to use in their missions.

After she had everything, she managed to look through the crowd of buying **chinke **but good kunai and shuriken and able to see the counter which they blocked. As soon as she reached the counter, she took out a wad of cash and paid for the items she bought. As and Uchiha, she doesn't much care about the price of each item she buys, after all, Sasuke was the only one who inherited the Uchiha wealth, so money was no problem after all.

After fighting through the crowd, she managed to break out free, breathing heavily to clear the foul odor that emitted from inside the shop. 'I hope Neji-san and Sasu-kun likes this.' She thought happily as she searched for a paper bag in some stationary shop to wrap the gift for Neji. Maybe you were asking why she also bought for Sasuke, well; Sasuke's birthday is on July 23 so she thought of buying a present already.

She made her way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop where Ino was still working, even though she already married Shikamaru. She reached the flower shop and found the Nara matriarch fiddling with the flowers in the counter.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan!" Sakura greeted with a warm smile that everyone was dying to see and proceeded behind the counter to sit beside her best friend. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" She returned the warm smile and helped her with the bags she had, knowing she's pregnant.

"Ooofff! Man, you sure are the apprentice to the Godaime! You know, pregnant women shouldn't carry heavy loads or else you would suffer the consequences." Ino said as she wiped off the translucent sweat on her forehead and settled the bags near their chair. She then offered Sakura something to drink but she quickly turned it down.

"Ne, Ino-chan, when will you and Shikamaru would plan to have a baby?" Sakura asked out of the blue as she stroked her flat belly. "Ne? **Ki ni shinai**, sooner or later we'll have one!" She exclaimed as she gave a reassuring smile at her friend who also smile.

"**Ah so**, I was just thinking that Shikamaru might think it's too troublesome to… have… you know… the three letter word that me and Sasu-kun currently had." Sakura stated as s slight blush crept on her cheeks which made her best friends chuckle.

"**Ichio, ki ni shinai**, I promise, when we're ready and when Shika-kun would have less missions. But that **dabo** always give my Shika-kun missions!" She huffed and placed her hands on her hips, pouting and blowing the stray bangs that hovered over her face. "By the way, why did you come here?" She asked as she eyed her friend who was playing with a cherry blossom petal. Sakura looked up and smile. "**Betsu ni**."

"Oh come on Sakura-chan! Don't lie to me! I know you're hiding from someone and you're hiding something from me." Ino said as she nudged the sides of Sakura. She glared at her and sighed. "Sasu-kun doesn't want me to go to Neji-san's party later because he would go back home later than what we expected. **Ichio**, I just wanted to attend the party since we are all a team right? And we're all friends. I just thought of letting Sasu-kun pick me up here after his mission later. I left a note for him. He didn't want me to go there all alone because of my current condition so he restrained me from going."

"**Ah so** and knowing that **hidoi** temper that your **bishonen** husband of yours. He'll sure rip off the head of whoever lust or does something wrong to you. He could even kill Nej-" But she was cut off by an unexpected visitor. "**Dore dore**, isn't it our dear future ka-san." It was Neji's fiancé, Tenten. "Ah, ohayou Tenten-chan!" Sakura said as she stood up and bowed down a bit for respect. "Eh Sakura! How many times will I tell you not to bow to me anymore? It makes me feel **boroi**! Tenten said as she leaned on the counter and peered over it.

Sakura giggled and Ino laughed. Tenten raised a brow and smirked, knowing the two won't stop until their husbands would pick them up from the ground and kiss them. She shook her head and started to speak, knowing their husbands were on a mission. "Oi Ino, Sakura! Enough of the laughing. Nobody would stop you today; your husbands aren't here, so stop." Both obliged and stopped from their laughing and giggling session on the ground. "Well, I just wanted to hand this over." She took out two pieces of light blue paper envelope with a yellow gold string that tied it securely. "It's the invitation for our wedding. I was supposed to drop by at your house, Sakura but since you are already here, I'll just give it to you." She handed it to them and waved her hands in front of her. "**Ichio**, I still need to drop this to the other's houses. See ya later! Ja!"

"Ja!" The two greeted their friend who skipped out of the flower shop. They just sat there and chatted for a few hours until a customer came in and looked around. Ino said she would be right back and assisted the woman to look around the flower shop. As soon as the woman paid and left, Ino, feeling a bit bored being in the flower shop and doing nothing, invited Sakura to come inside her house and eat which she gladly accepted.

* * *

"Arigatou, Gaara-san." They bowed a bit as a sign of respect for the Kazekage and left, again being led by Sasuke. They reached the gates of the village and slipped on their weird animal masks to avoid the sand to creep to their eyes and to keep their identity. Sasuke slowly but surely, slipped the scroll in his pockets and secured it.

They started to run in a fast pace and sprinted to pick up pace. As soon as they reached the forest, to jump from tree to tree, splitting up into groups, memorizing the way they have came from. It was two in the afternoon and four hours more before the party of the Hyuuga.

"I hope Sakura wouldn't do anything stupid." He whispered to himself but heard by one of his comrades. "Is there something bothering you about your wife, captain?" Sasuke looked a bit back and shook his head, resuming back to what they were doing, looking straight ahead.

'Sakura.'

* * *

"Ino-chan! Please help me with this." Sakura said as she rose up the bag where the newly brought shuriken and kunai were. Ino nodded her head and took the paper bag that Sakura bought and questioned her for the amount she would give to Neji.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, isn't this too many for you to give to Neji-san?" She eyes and awed the shiny shuriken and kunai that was newly brought and placed it gently inside the paper bag, sealing it with the attached blue ribbon and card. "Well, in the next days, I don't have time to shop a gift for Sasu-kun, so I thought of buying the same thing for him. Knowing how the two of them badly needs good weapons for their missions. And knowing Sasu-kun, he doesn't want me to be out there, straying the streets of Konoha with our baby." She said as she smiled and fiddled with her present for Sasuke.

"**Ichio**, let's now walk to Neji-san's house, the party is going to start in a few hours." Ino said as they packed and fixed their things. "**Ii zo, iku ze!**" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up and proceeded to the Hyuuga manor.

"Happy birthday Neji-san!" They both greeted as Neji opened the door for them. "Arigatou, please come in and make yourselves comfortable. Hinata-sama is in her room, if you want, I'll call for her." Neji offered but they quickly declined it. "Ah, is that so? Do you want anything to drink, perhaps?" They both shook their heads and handed Neji their gifts. "Ano, Neji-san, it's the only one I can find. I hope you like it." Sakura said as she blushed faintly in front of her ex- suitor. Neji nodded his thanks and got the gift. "Me too, Neji-san. Shikamaru doesn't want to help me because he says it was too troublesome. I hope you also like this." Ino said as she reached out her hand and gave her gift. Neji nodded again his thanks excused himself, leaving the two in the centralized living room alone by themselves.

"Ino-chan, let's go to Hinata-chan's room." Sakura said as they proceeded to the Hyuuga heiress' room. "Hinata-chan!" They both yelled as they reached the room destination. "Ah! Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! You two are early for the party. Come in." Hinata said. She was used in speaking straight already, forgetting about her shy side. Ever since Naruto confronted her about his feelings, she became happy and Naruto taught her not to be shy at all times. The two sat down on her bed and started to chat with each other.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, when will you and that **dabo** get married?" Ino asked with a huge grin plastered in her lips. Hinata giggled at the way Ino addressed her fiancé. "We still haven't planned about it, since he just proposed to me last week. But I'll make sure the two of you would have a big role in there. And I'll make sure that it would commence before Sakura-chan's stomach gets big." She then smiled and started to touch Sakura's stomach, which tickled her to no end. Changing the topic, Ino asked out of the blue. "Sakura-chan, when is the due? I'm sure Sasuke-kun is so happy and excited about the thought that you are pregnant. Knowing him, he has finally finished and reached his second goal." Ino said as she too, joined the stroking session with Hinata.

"W-will… y-yo-you two s-st-stop first?" She stuttered trying to stop laughing, but it got the best out of her. They then stopped, thinking what might happen to Sakura and knowing Sasuke, he might not forgive them if something bad happens to her and their child.

Sakura sat up and fixed she, getting once again her poise and spoke. "**Ichio**, the only thing we know is its due on mid March." She said as she looked at her best friends who just nodded in understanding. "Ne, Sakura-chan, I'll be one of the godmothers, okay?" Ino said while she raised her index up with a smug grin on her face. "Yeah right, whatever Ino-pig!" And they all shared laughs.

* * *

"Okay, good work, ANBU team one! You are all dismissed!" The Hokage said as he raised his hands made a gesture of 'okay-your-job-is-done-now-scram' wave. Sasuke cursed the dobe in his mind and reminded himself to kill him someday. But before he could even walk to the door after her had turned around, Naruto's voice ringed throughout his ear drums.

"Teme! Are you going to Neji's party later?"

"…"

"C'mon teme! Answer! I know Sakura-chan wants to go. All of our friends are there too. I'm sure it's not that lonely there!" Naruto said with a grin in his features.

"…" Still no answer from the Uchiha. "Teme!"

"No." He said plainly.

"Demo-" But Naruto was cut off by a very pissed off Sasuke. "I said no!" And with that, he walked away, leaving a confused Naruto in his chair.

'Damn.' He thought as he made his way out of the building and started to walk towards the direction of the Uchiha manor. He bumped on some children who were playing in the streets. The little girl with red hair staggered backwards and fell, butt first meeting the cement pavement. He crouched down and stuck out his hand to the now crying girl.

"Are you okay?"

Whoa! Unusual for THE Uchiha Sasuke to ask that to someone, even thought it was a little girl. The girl looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes widened a bit to see that the girl had large viridian orbs that was full of tears. 'Like Sakura…' He thought as he helped her to her feet, dusting off the dirt that was in her skirt. The little girl smile brightly and hugged him. "Arigatou, mister! Gomen nasai! I wasn't looking in where I was looking." The girl said with her high pitched voice when she broke the thank you hug. Sasuke smiled and nodded to the girl. "It's okay. Now go back to your friends." He motioned and pointed to her friends who were calling her. The little girl smiled and bowed, as a sign of respect for her elders. Sasuke smiled again and stood up, returning to his position a while ago and continued his walk home after he waved goodbye to the girl.

'Definitely… looks and acts like Sakura… But I hope to have a boy.' He thought as he made his way to the empty path towards the Uchiha main house. He felt an odd feeling that no one was at home. Much to his expectations, Sakura wasn't there. He furrowed his eyebrows when he entered and saw a note on the table where he left his that morning. It says:

_Sasu-kun,_

_Don't call me Uchiha! I know that I am an Uchiha already but you too are an Uchiha! Remember that!_

_By the way, I am at Ino's to have a companion in going to Neji-san's birthday. Okay? So don't worry. Just go there. _

_Sakura_

"Oh shit! You are so dead Sakura." He said as he ran out of the main door and locked it again, not bothering to change into casual clothes. "When something bad happens to our child, I'm going to blame you and this birthday." He cursed under his breath as he sprinted to the Yamanaka Flower Shop/ residence.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday, happy birthday… happy birthday to you!" They sang and clapped as Neji stood before the gigantic green tea chocolate cake, knowing the Hokage, who was attending; he would eat all the cake by himself. He said his thanks and blew the candles after wishing.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled after they said their prayers and began to eat. They had a simple dinner with different kinds of viands of onigiri, tempura, tonkatsu, curry rice, chicken tatsuta, tuna salad roll with sushi rice, nabemono, unagi, yakitori and of course, how could they forget the ramen. For the beverage, they had different kinds of tea, juices and wines.

Neji's visitors were Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Chouji, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. Shikamaru and Sasuke was still nowhere to be found after their mission. Then they suddenly heard knocking on the door, frantically, banging it to be opened. Neji furrowed his eyebrows and stood up to open the door. When he opened it, he regretted to, because standing by the door way was a very angry and fuming Sasuke. He let himself in, not bothering to even greet the celebrant, and proceeded to his wife; who was sitting on the floor, eating her onigiri. "**Gyogi ga wariei**." Neji said sarcastically when Sasuke suddenly pulled her outside gently for more privacy for their not-so-good talk.

"Ouch! Sasu-kun you're hurting me!" Sakura complained as they reached the garden of the manor. Sasuke reluctantly releasing her arm. "What did I tell you?" He said, his eyes turning red in anger. Sakura backed up for sometime and looked down on the grassy plain.

"**Ki ni shinai**, nothing bad happened to me today." She said in a whisper. He glared at her and noticed how small tears form in her orbs. He then felt guilty in not allowing her go to the party and quickly wrapped her in his arms, which startled Sakura. "Gomen. I was really being a **dabo**. I'm just worried about you and our child. I want you to be safe always." He then parted and used his thumb to brush away the stray tears that fell. He smiled at her which she gladly returned and kissed him softly on his lips.

"**Izu ze**, Sasu-kun! Let's eat, after that to make things up with you, let's go home. Okay?" Sakura said as she pulled Sasuke's arm and entered the house. After they ate and had some little time of fun, the Uchiha couple went home. Sakura asked Ino if she could leave her present in her house for a while, knowing Sasuke would rummage inside their closet.

When they reached their house, they immediately did what they used to do before going to bed. Sakura, knowing Sasuke was really tired from the mission, let him join her while taking a bath; after all, they have already seen their bodies when they had it, right?

"Mou, Sasu-kun! Help me scrub my back." Sakura pleaded Sasuke, giving him her puppy dog eyes which he oh so can't resist. His was being wet by the running shower; he sighed deeply and took the scrub from her hands and started to do what he was asked to do.

'I thought I was allowed to join her in here for me to sleep earlier than before. But heck! We can do this tomorrow!' He thought and cursed under his breath, which made Sakura smile by his actions. He pulled Sakura towards the shower to rinse off the soap suds that accumulated in her back. Sighing again for finishing his job, he closed the shower, took a towel and gave it to Sakura and took his own. He went to the sink after drying off his hair and body; wrapped the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. Sakura squeezed herself between him and the wall and started brushing her teeth as well. After they have both done on what they were doing, they both stepped out of the bathroom and slipped on some clothes.

They talked to each other first before they laid down in bed and did what they wanted to do for them to sleep. Sakura was combing and drying her hair before she slept, Sasuke was reading the last chapter of his book peacefully using the lampshade beside him as his source of light, when he suddenly heard some murmuring sounds from beside him. He turned to his left where Sakura was currently sitting, talking to herself.

"Mou, baby how was you day. Did you have fun?" She asked as she caressed her stomach up and down, smiling from time to time. He smiled at the back of his head but physically, he smirked. He closed his book and leaned closer to his wife and started to caress her stomach.

"I love you baby, I love your ka-san too." He whispered then looked at Sakura when he mentioned the word mother. He gently planted a kiss on her belly and said his goodnight. He disposed his book and looked up at Sakura, who yawned and stretched. She felt her head gain more weight and plopped down in her pillow. Sasuke smirked as she slowly closed her eyes; he reached for the lamp and closed it, lying down beside her and pulled her and their blanket closer. Burying his nose into her pink locks, he slowly closed his eyes.

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

"Aishiteru, Sasu-kun."

And they both wandered off to dreamland.

TBC

* * *

The Japanese words used are all informal.

**Are- exclamation such as 'Oh my!'**

**Chinke- cheap**

**Ki ni shinai- don't worry**

**Ah so- Oh, I see**

**Ichio- anyway/well**

**Dabo- complete idiot**

**Betsu ni- nothing/really**

**Hidoi- terrible/horrible**

**Bishonen- hunk/cute guy**

**Dore dore- "Hello, what do we have here?"**

**Boroi- slang for old**

**Ii zo- I'm ready**

**Iku ze- let's go**

**Gyogi ga wariei- bad manners**

* * *

Author's Note: Whew! It's my first time to type seven pages straight! It's so hard! Well, hope you understand and I hope you like it! R&R please! Thanks!

**_saisei-bara renee-chan14_**


	3. First Month:July:July 23

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! And thank you for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciated it!

To those who were confused because of the uncommon Japanese words, I'm so sorry! I, myself am confused with those Japanese words. Maybe I'll just use the easy and common Japanese words, ne?

I will also do only the important dates or the dates with humorous parts, not anymore 5 days per month. If I make 5 per month times 9, that would be 45 chapters and most likely I would finish after 2 years or so. It's so damn long and I need to study, ne?

I also made Sakura stupid in the last chapter. Well, the baby really hasn't been developed yet so how can the baby hear her? I think the baby hears sounds when they are five months old or up. Just ride on my stupidness in pregnancy and imagine it really works that way. Okay?

O.o Oh yeah, in this day, in particular; Sasuke's birthday, they will make the bet. Warning: full of short conversations.

* * *

Legend:

**-Date-**

_Notes/ letters/ flashbacks/ emphasized word_

Text

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. saisei-bara renee-chan14 .:**

**

* * *

**

First Month – July

**

* * *

-July 23 – Sasuke's Birthday-**

Sasuke opened his eyes only to be greeted by bright apple green eyes. He was sure that it belonged to none other than Sakura herself.

"Happy birthday Sasu-kun!"

His bubbly and cheery wife greeted him as she tackled him into a hug, falling back down to the bed in an awkward position. Sasuke blushed at this but soon faded when he remembered that she was already pregnant. No one could ever impregnate her; not even him. He was caught off guard and was interrupted in his thoughts when she suddenly kissed him in the lips. He returned it whole heartedly, making fun out of her; slipping his tongue into her mouth as she did the same. But something was odd with his French kiss… then suddenly…

"Ew Sasu-kun! Go brush your teeth first!" Sakura whined as she broke the kiss and wiped off the saliva on her lips. Yeah, Sasuke haven't brush yet his teeth because Sakura immediately gave him his birthday kiss… after he got up from bed.

Sasuke stood up as Sakura continued to wipe off his saliva in her lips and mouth. "That's called karma." Sasuke stated loudly when he got up and went off the bathroom to do what his wife asked him to do. "You didn't let me brush my teeth first before you kissed me." Then he smirked in the mirror, grabbing his toothbrush and dabbing toothpaste in it, watching his wife pout in the bed.

"It's your fault! It's okay to kiss you even you didn't brush you teeth but you slipped your tongue in my mouth!" She continued to pout while she watched he husband brush his teeth. "Irtsch… sho… unhertly… chu… kish… shummun… who… jusht… woke… uph… (It's sao unhealthy to kiss someone who just woke up)." Sasuke said in between his brushes. Sakura glared at him and stood up, going inside the bathroom.

Sasuke rinsed off the remaining paste in his mouth and cleared his mouth from the bubble paste. "So, what do you want for breakfast, birthday dad?" Sakura asked as she wrapped her arms from behind.

_Mood swings. Definitely pregnant. _

"It's up to you." He replied as he damped his wet face in a towel. She gave a bright, warm smiled and nodded; got out of the bathroom and their room to their kitchen. She skipped joyfully going down the flight of stairs to the kitchen. When she landed on the ground safely, she didn't noticed the disheveled carpet, making a part of it make a loop and she tripped on it; avoiding her stomach to land first. But she was so unlucky that day.

First she kissed his husband, who hasn't brushed yet. And second, she tripped in the carpet and grabbed the nearest thing, which was unfortunately, the telephone. She gave out a loud yelp and tears threatened to shed from her eyes. Sasuke, taking note of the painful yelp of his wife, burst out of the bathroom, only clad in towel that was in his waist and rushed to the aid of his wife. He saw her and immediately sweat dropped. She was lying there on the carpet, on her sides, avoiding to land on her stomach; her right leg was up in the air and the other was like a frogs' leg that was bended. Her hands were high, up in the air; her head looked like it bumped on the floor. Her whole body was twitching to break the fall; she looked like a insecticided fly.

He sighed and rushed to her side, he then noticed that she crying silent tears, maybe hurt, he thought. He mentally slapped himself. 'How could she be not hurt? She tripped in the rug, who wouldn't be hurt?' He wanted to scold her for being a clumsy woman and tell her she was annoying but… other words came out from his mouth:

"Hey, you okay?"

Her eyes beamed with happiness. 'THE Uchiha Sasuke was concerned. Well, technically he SHOULD be concerned because I AM HIS WIFE!' Sakura thought, slapping her inner mind for no apparent reason. She soon stopped crying and hugged her husband.

"I'm okay, Sasu-kun! Thank you for worrying!"

"Stupid." He sighed and stood up, leaving his wife sitting on the floor. He proceeded back to their room to put on some clothes. "Mou! You're so mean Sasuke! Old man!"

"To tell you the truth, if you can't take the truth; YOU are still older than me for about three months! I was just 19 yesterday and just turned 20 today, old lady!" He said as he poked his head out of the door, leaving a smirk in his features.

She pouted but quickly stood up to prepare their breakfast.

* * *

Sakura started to clean the whole house, while Sasuke sat there on the couch, watching some news in the TV since it was his 'birthday day-off' that day. She was preparing for the party but then remembered that she let Ino keep her gift in their house, so she decided to call her. She rushed out of the living room and went to their room, earning a questioned look from Sasuke.

Sakura locked their room door when she reached her destination, making sure Sasuke wouldn't interfere with their little talk. She picked up the phone and dialed Ino's number, waited for someone to answer.

"Nara residence, Shikamaru speaking."

"Ohayou Shikamaru-kun! It's Sakura. Is Ino home?"

"Aa. Wait a minute… INO! INO Sakura's on the phone looking for you!"

"(a little bit muffled) Okay, okay! You don't need to shout Shika-kun! Hello?"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead! What's up?"

"Well, I know you would go later here for Sasu-kun's birthday right?"

"Uhuh."

"Well, just to remind you, don't forget to bring my gift okay?"

"Aa. Of course I would never!"

"(Smiles) Arigatou, Ino-chan! Gomen for disturbing you just for that."

"Ne, it's okay. No problem!"

"Okay thanks!"

"Okay. See ya later! Ja!"

"Ja!"

Sakura smiled and happily brought down the phone, little did she know that the line that was in the living room was also picked up; the person smirked.

* * *

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"Tomatoes."

"Sasuke! I'm being serious here! What food do you want to be served later?" She tried again, feeling a bit annoyed by what he answered.

"Onigiri." He still stay put in his place, not removing his eyes from the TV. Sakura rolled her eyes and asked again.

"I'm serious old man! Aside from tomatoes, onigiris, what else?" By hearing the words 'old' and 'man', he shifted his gaze to Sakura who grinned at him sheepishly.

"Humph! Look old woman; serve anything you want to serve. I don't care."

"Demo-"

"Okay, okay. You're annoying me to no end!"

"Yahoo!" She cheered as he huffed and crossed his arms in his chest.

"Prepare as simple as sushi, sashimi, onigiri-"

"I said no more onigiri!"

"Kso, you're so annoying!"

"I wouldn't be if you just followed and obeyed me! So what more?"

"Curry rice, tempura and sea weeds. That's all. We ANBU's need to follow our diet chart." He said as he averted his eyes again to the TV. Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"When did you ANBU's start to have diet charts?"

"None of your freakin' business." Sakura couldn't handle it anymore, so she just huffed and went straight into to the kitchen to start cooking his desired foods to eat and maintain his _diet._

* * *

They all agreed to eat at the Uchiha manor lunch. One by one, their friends came over. First to arrive was Shikamaru and Ino. Ino tried hard to hide the paper bag in where Sakura placed the expensive shuriken and kunai. She then went to the kitchen to _'help'_ Sakura with the foods, but in reality, she was going to hand the present to her but she too would help.

Next were Neji and Tenten. Followed by Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. After some more minutes, the Sabaku siblings together with Lee who caught up with them while they were walking. After an hour, Tsunade, Shizune and their sensei's arrived.

Giving their presents and greetings, talking, coping up with each other. After thirty minutes, Naruto and Hinata arrived.

"Sakura-chan! Did you cook some ramen?" Of course, the ramen head or would I say the Hokage was there, but… was there any ramen? Sasuke said all the possible foods to be eaten and enjoyed with but there was no ramen on the list.

Uh-oh…

"Dobe, I didn't-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura. "Of course Naruto! How could I forget the ramen! Even though Sasuke didn't suggest ramen, it always comes in my list as the first!"

"YAHOO! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Naruto squealed like a girl when he heard. that there would be ramen. All sweat dropped by his outburst while Sasuke had his vein pop in his temple.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said, irritated as he bonked the head of Naruto. "Now let's eat or else all of you would be late for work." Sakura said as she gestured them to the super long, and super big dining table, where the foods specified above was, waiting for them.

* * *

"Ahhh! Thanks for the wonderful lunch Sakura-chan! It was really good!" Naruto said as he placed his arms behind his head, the usual pose when he was still a genin and part of the old team 7. Hinata bowed her thanks and nudged Naruto in the stomach, gesturing him that they should go back to the office. It was already four in the afternoon; long lunch break right? But the elders went back to their offices at around two. Neji, Tenten and the others quickly bid their goodbyes and went to their respective work places.

The two Uchiha's waved their goodbyes to them and went back inside their house. Sakura quickly went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and tidy up the house. Sasuke went up to their room to freshen up because Naruto spilled some ramen soup in his shirt when he raised his fist high, agreeing to someone inside the room.

Sakura hummed a merry tune as she started to scrub the dishes and utensils they used that morning. She was eyeing the plate in her hands and looked at herself in it when it was squeaky clean, but still has bubbles in it. But what made her shudder was she saw another reflection. The reflection of the devil…

_Orochimaru…_

The plate slipped in her hands and met the counter. It made a loud crashing sound throughout the whole house because it was now silent like before. Shards of broken plates flew in the air and some met again her hands, leaving small cuts in it.

Sasuke heard it and rushed down to the kitchen. It was good he was already done in taking a bath and changing into new set of clothes. He saw Sakura in front of the kitchen sink and frozen. He neared her and felt her aura, shaking. He also took notice that there were lots of cuts in her hands.

Sakura snapped back to reality when a hand grabbed her own. She saw Sasuke examining her bruised hands, his cold onyx eyes were now showing concerned and fear of what had happened. She started to feel the pain of the cuts and tears formed in her green orbs. Sasuke opened the sink and placed her hand below the gushing water, removing some small shards of glass in her cuts. He then went to the cupboard where the medical kit was, leaving Sakura's hands in the water.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked as he took out some disinfectant and bandages. He neared Sakura again and closed the water, wiping her hands with dry cloth. They sat in the counter chair and Sasuke started to dab disinfectant in her cuts. She looked down on the dark red tiles that were cemented on the concrete. She bit her lower lip, thinking deeply and arguing with her inner mind if she would tell that she saw Orochimaru in the reflection.

'_Should I tell him? Or not?'_

'**_Tell him girl! What if that Oro guy comes back to take our Sasu-kun again? You and your child couldn't live without him! So tell him!'_**

'_I… I… I can't… I just can't.'_

'**_Why? Sasu-kun doesn't bite! Well, except when both of us had it with him, he bite really hard. Well, he will be more annoyed when you would keep this! So go tell him!'_**

'_Are… are you sure…?'_

'_**Trust me.'**_

She sighed and tried to shake off the tears that threatened to fall. She looked up to Sasuke, who was busy wrapping the first hand with bandages. She sighed again, more deep than the last and caught the attention of her husband.

"Tell it now Sakura, I'm waiting." Then he resumed what he was doing, wrapping the next hand.

"I… I…"

"Don't worry, I'll not get mad that you broke that thousand yen plate. Now, tell me." He said or pleaded as he took her hands near his chest. Definitely pleading for her to tell him.

"I… I… I saw Orochimaru in the reflection of the plate." He stopped abruptly and looked into her eyes that were starting to shed silent tears. He reached out his hand to wipe it off, but only to be replaced by new and fresh ones.

"I won't let him tale you away, Sakura." He said assuring and continued his business. "Demo, Sasu-kun. What if he is after you again?" She asked looking to the side, trying to avoid his eyes. It was his turn to sigh.

"I won't let him."

With that four words, she smiled and relaxed. It was very sweet of him to say those words and it was very rare. Uchiha Sasuke being concerned to someone is very rare. He stood up, got the broom and dust pan and started to sweep off the broken plate. He dumped it afterwards in the garbage bin and neared the sink, grasping the sponge scrub and begun what his wife had started. Sakura could only gawk at him and neared him.

"Sasu-kun, I can do it-" But she was cut off by Sasuke. "You can do it? With your situation? Look Sak, you have cuts and you would soak the bandages. Let me do it. I know you will tell me it's my day off and my birthday and you want me to relax, but I just can't leave you alone doing this stuff; with your hands bruised and everything. I can't leave you alone doing this. I f you like to help me, I would be glad to but you just sit there. Okay?"

Whoa! A very long sentence for someone who doesn't talk too much. She only sighed and nodded, indicating and showing him that he was right. She sat back down in the counter chair they sat on earlier and observed her husband washing the dishes.

* * *

Evening went fast and the couple was now in their bedroom, doing their usual rounds before they sleep. Sasuke was sitting in the bed and reading a new book Naruto gave him earlier. He also took note of what was written in the cover.

_Oi teme!_

_For this week (starring July 24 up to July 30) you would have a birthday week off. You would just stay there beside Sakura-chan for almost 24/7! Isn't it nice! Well, need to go. I still need to sign a lot of damned papers. _

_Hope you have fun with my gift with you and remember! Sakura-chan is already pregnant! So don't have another round with her. Is this clear?_

_Well, got to go! Ja!_

_Naruto_

He smirked when he read the part of having fun-in-the-bed again with Sakura. While Sakura just emerged out from the bathroom and went to the closet, rummaging for some skimpy nightgown.

Hmm… Impressing Sasuke again even though pregnant… nice style Sakura.

Sakura sat down on the bed beside him after wearing a bit revealing and transparent nightgown in light pink color. She brushed her hair a hundred times, a usual activity before she slept, and turned to her belly; placing a discreet hand over it, as if there was a full developed fetus in it.

"Ne, Raku-chan, did you have fun again? You saw your future godfathers and godmothers again." She smiled as she imagined her baby as a full grown teen, and inherited the same beauty she had. Sasuke then faced her.

"How did you know that our child would be a girl? It's not yet developed. You should know that being a topnotch in the academy back then."

She pouted cutely at him and then stucked out her tongue. Remembering their kiss that morning, he didn't want her to have the idea of not kissing him again; he quickly leaned forward and catches her tongue in his mouth. Her eyes widened at this and they were slowly slipping down to a lying position. She gave in and broke up after a couple of minutes. He gazed at her orbs for some time and smirked.

"Wanna have a bet?" She raised a pink brow at him, confused at what he had said. He smirked. "If it is a boy, you will be in my command for a month and if it is a girl…?"

"You would not eat tomatoes or onigiri for a month!" She then grinned evilly when he glared at her. She then smiled at him and changed. "Okay, then no tomatoes for a month." He then smiled and nodded.

"Deal."

"Deal!"

"Hn. Remember that, okay?" He then suddenly stood up in the bed and scooped her in his arms, tucking her in the covers and kissing her again. He opened the lampshade so he would have a guide light before closing completely the remaining lights. He made his way to their bed, kept his book and tucked himself too in bed after closing the lampshade.

He tried hard to find his wife and successfully won in the end. He pulled her closer again, moving his hands lower to somewhere near her privates. Sakura stopped his hand from going further and faced him. She played with his raven locks and stoked them gently, as if trying to let him relax.

"Happy birthday Sasu-kun, I love you." She whispered to his ear when he locked her in an embrace, which she returned gladly.

"I love you too, Sakura. I'll be here with you for the whole week." Then he shut his eyes and went to wander in dreamland.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Okay! It's a page and a half shorter than before! I hope you liked it. And don't worry, Orochimaru would not make an appearance again and will not take Sasuke nor Sakura. Okay? Oh and by the way, thank you again for the reviews! It inspires me to write more. Please, again, review! Thanks!

**_saisei-bara renee-chan14_**


	4. Second Month:August:August 23

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Okay, I'm such a lying bitch. I said in my profile, that I will again update after 2 weeks. But just for you, my reviewers, I updated! It's good I only have a half day sched in school. Damn… out schedule this year is so hectic! Double period Chemistry for two whole days! I am so depressed! I don't even like the class I am in! Gosh how am I going to survive?

Well, on with my notes, I would swear that the next update would be longer because there won't be anymore free time for me. So gomen! Hope this would satisfy you for the while.

And also thanks to all the wonderful reviews! But I really would love to have a beta reader for much better viewing of my stories. If you would like to beta for me, please send a private message or email me. If you do email me, please type down your penname, okay? I would also prefer a FILIPINO to be my beta. I have reasons though.

**

* * *

Legend:**

**-Date and event-**

_Notes/ letters/ flashbacks/ emphasized word_

Text

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner self'**

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. saisei-bara renee-chan14 .:**

**

* * *

**

Second Month – August

**

* * *

-August 23 – Temari's Birthday-**

She was awaken by the wonderful smell that came up to her nostrils. She slowly opened her apple green eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawned. Her hair was messy and the sleeve of her dress was slipping off her shoulders. She looked around only to see Sasuke by the doorframe, leaning and smirking, holding a large black tray in his hands.

Sakura blinked at what she saw and rushed towards Sasuke's side, earning a raised eyebrow from him. She then brought her small hand up to his forehead as if feeling his temperature. She then frowned and brought her hand back down to her sides.

"You're not sick." She said plainly but there was something mixed in it. He still had his eyebrow raised and looking at her as if she grew another head. "What's wrong with you? Of course I am not sick." He said to her as he went near to the dresser and gently placed down the tray he was holding.

"Then explain why you brought this tray which contains a plate of bacon, eggs and bread together with a cup of coffee here in the bedroom." She demanded as she followed him inside but sitting in the foot of the bed. She crossed her arm in front of her chest, defying that she wanted an explanation. He sighed deeply and he too crossed his arms and went near her, leaning his face over hers.

"Why? Is it bad to bring breakfast to my wife?" He said mocking the pink haired kunoichi in front of him. She felt her arms drop to her lap as she looked deeply into his onyx orbs. She smiled then tackled him into a hug, falling down in the process; leaving her on top of him, only separated by her slightly big stomach. "Sakura, get off me. I'll be late and I still need to report to Naruto-the-dobe-Hokage-sama." He said as he pushed her gently off him. Sasuke then picked her up when they regained their posture and dumped her to the bed gently. He went to the dresser where he placed the tray down and laid it on her lap.

"Breakfast in bed! Happy eating!" Then he pecked her lightly and went straight into the bathroom. She blushed a bit but then raised a fist in the air after he closed the bathroom door shut. "Uchiha Sasuke! You're giving me breakfast in bed but then in the end I would be the one cleaning and washing these! Grrr…! I'll get my revenge someday Uchiha!"

* * *

Ring…

Rriinngg……

Rrriiinnnggg………

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! Impatient telephone!" She cursed as she picked up the telephone, breaking the contact from her green mangoes she was currently eating.

"Hello?" She asked impatiently, really craving and wanted to eat her mangoes.

"Ahehe… Ohayou Sakura-chan! It's me, Temari."

"Ah! Temari-san! Why did you call?"

"Oh, I just wanted to invite you and Uchiha-san to my birthday today! Is it okay with you?"

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be? So, where is the venue?"

"We're currently here in Konoha, so we could have a picnic lunch at the cherry blossom park. Is it okay with both of you?"

"Well, actually, Sasu-kun is not here and maybe won't be here till' the afternoon. So I think I'll go there by myself."

"Oh okay. So, see ya later, ka-san!"

"(Giggles) Okay, Temari-san. See ya later!" Then she placed the phone down gently and proceeded in the table to eat again her green mangoes. Smiling widely as she picked up the sliced mango on the plate and was about to shove it in hr mouth, when a loud knock echoed through her ears. Grunting loudly, she made her way to the door, opening it only to reveal blue, blond and indigo.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayou! Ohayou Raku-chan!" Ino squealed as she caressed the stomach of Sakura when she greeted her soon to be child. Yep, Ino also agrees for Sakura to have a girl while Shikamaru on the hand goes to Sasuke's side to have a boy. "Ohayou Ino! Come in! I was just starting to eat-" She didn't notice that Ino was now wandering in the Uchiha sining table but only when she squealed in delight.

"Ahhhh! Sakura-chan! Is this green mangoes? Oh, how much I love these unripe ones, especially now that I'm pregnant too. I just can't stop craving for more!" Ino said as she started to drown herself with the green mango of Sakura. Not to mention, the **last** slice of the **last** mango on the Uchiha household.

Sakura stood there near the doorframe, dumbfounded at what Ino did. She suddenly felt something pricking in the side of her eyes. Ino then noticed her friends' odd behavior and the sudden silence. She turned around only to see a puppy eyed Sakura, silently whimpering at the doorframe.

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked as she neared the Uchiha matriarch. But then she made a wrong move on nearing her. Suddenly, lots of flying things could be seen thrown to Ino's direction. Screams of agony and pleads of forgiveness was echoing through the whole house.

"YOU ATE MY LAST SLICE OF MY LAST MANGO! NOW, YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU HAVE EATEN IT! TASTE MY WRATH!" Sakura screamed as she continued to throw random things at Ino. Poor Ino, despite that she was already deaf; she could also die same time, same place.

"Gomen Sakura-chan! I didn't know it was the last piece! I thought Sasuke-kun bought you more. That's why I ate it! Gomen! I'm really sorry!" Ino said as she rushed out of the house, having enough of the Uchiha's wrath. 'Definitely trained by the Godaime!' She thought as she made her way towards the Nara residence.

Sakura was panting madly after throwing several pillows, lamps, some shuriken, unused scrolls, some kunai and the Uchiha katana. She then remembered that her poor mango was eaten by a pig, she started to whimper again and rushed out after locking the door to their house and grabbing some house keys.

* * *

"Hm…" Naruto, the Hokage rummaged through the stack of papers that were on his desk, looking for some missions to give to his ANBU team. But exactly when he pulled out a certain A-ranked mission, loud sobs and cries could be heard. He then heard some of his ANBU guards, who were outside the door, restraining someone from interfering with their meeting.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you couldn't go inside. The ANBU meeting is still going on." A certain ANBU said to the person who was struggling to get in. "Get out of my way! I need to see someone there! And I'm also the Godaime's apprentice! Let me in!" Sasuke then deeply sighed as he heard the voice and was familiarized by it, earning questioning glances from his co-ANBU.

"I'm so sorry but the Fifth already retired and it's now the Sixth. Just wait for that certain someone you are looking when the meeting is over." The ANBU said but there was a sudden bloodcurdling scream that made the people inside the room look at the door accusingly.

The others, except for Sasuke, took out a kunai and prepared themselves to fight as the door knob twisted. It slowly opened and revealed a pink haired woman with bright green puffy eyes; cheeks were flushed, maybe because of the anger. She entered the door and closed it again, stopping when she saw some pointed kunai stance at her. Sasuke then gave then a signal that it was alright and they don't need to worry.

"What are you doing here Sakura? Shouldn't you be staying at home? And what did you do to the ANBU's outside?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that she disobeyed him again. He closed his eyes and crossing his arms, letting the remaining thin patience to build up and be thick again. His eyes were twitching in annoyance.

Sakura then looked around only to find their friends; Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Hinata and Naruto in the room, looking at her. Sakura then grinned sheepishly and went closer to the Hokage's desk and bowed slightly, showing her respect.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said dumbfounded and also surprised to see that she could still have that temper even though she was pregnant. She then regained her posture and started. "Gomen Naruto-sama for hitting those men in their groins! They were so tough and don't want me to go here. So just to come here inside, the only thing I could do is to knee them in the groin." She smiled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, it's okay Sakura-chan. I'll talk to them later." Naruto said as he sweat dropped. Sakura then turned back to Sasuke, who was still in his previous position of crossed arms and shut eyes. She began to remember what Ino done to her precious mangoes. She stifled a cry but only failed.

'Mood swings.' All the men thought except for Tenten and Hinata who just sweat dropped by their friend's childish actions. Sasuke sighed again trying to get the attention of Sakura once again.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Ino-pig."

"What about her?"

"Hey! Don't call Ino a pig!" Shikamaru butted in. Sasuke glared at him letting him beg in defeat.

"Sniff… Ino-pig… sniff… she… sniff… she.. sniff, sniff…"

"She what?" Sasuke's voice showed irritation and annoyance.

"She ate my mangoes!" Sakura said as she burst out into crying into her palms. Sasuke looked at her, and then pulled her into his arms; earning 'aws' and 'ahs' from his co-ANBU.

"Don't worry, we still have more at home. Why didn't you just peel another one?"

"…"

"Sakura." His patience was thinning again.

"…"

"Sakura." His patience could not be seen already. It was almost as thin as a chakra string.

"There's no more left."

"What!"

"I ate them all Sasu-kun. I was so hungry. Buy me more!" Sakura demanded but gave him her puppy dog eyes. Sasuke just glared at her and sighed in the end. "Okay, okay. Just let me finish this meeting and we'll go to the market and buy those mangoes you're craving for. Just sit here." He said as he led her towards the couch inside the Hokage's office.

Sakura did her victory cheer and pecked Sasuke on the cheek before her could even remove his arms around her waist and proceeding to the Hokage's table for the meeting. Naruto sighed and started giving out the mission.

* * *

"Ne, Sasu-kun. Temari-san called before I left and she invited us to have a picnic lunch at the Cherry Blossom Park. It's her birthday today, if you are asking some reasons why." Sakura said as she clinged at Sasuke's left arm while his other arm was holding a bag full of unripe mangoes. They were currently walking back to their house… which was currently devastated because of the previous rampage of Sakura.

Sasuke fiddled with his pockets, trying to get the house keys he got from Sakura earlier. He inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it counterclockwise, pushing the door only to reveal a _very, VERY_ devastated. He stood there on the spot, Sakura laughed sheepishly while using her free hand to rub the back of her head. Sasuke looked down at his feet, letting his bangs shadow his eyes.

"Uchiha Sakura… What happened here!" Sasuke asked or more on shouted, sharingan activated and glaring at his wife. She back up a little bit, removing her hand around his arm. "Ah… eh… Like what I have said a while ago, Ino-pig came here an-" She didn't even finish her sentence when the Uchiha patriarch boomed again.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO **RUIN** OR MORE LIKE **DESTROY** OUR HOUSE! YOU SHOULD'VE THROWN HER TONS AND TONS OF PILLOWS THAN THROWING SHURIKEN AND KUNAI IN THE AIR!"

Oh God! Sasuke was really pissed. I mean **really** pissed off. He felt like he wanted to kill someone, to rip off its head out of its body. He wanted blood! But he snapped back to reality from his reverie when he heard familiar sniffs, sobs and cries filled the air. He looked to his left only to make him cringe. He saw Sakura crying, her soft hands covering her watery kade orbs for him not to see. He was about to move closer to her but then she ran off to the guest room, leaving the Uchiha behind.

Sasuke sighed and went in as well. 'Maybe I shouldn't have shouted at her. She really likes green mangoes today because of those silly food cravings in pregnancy. I should've been patient to her. It wasn't her or Ino's fault if they were both pregnant and it also wasn't their fault if they both crave for mangoes.' He thought deeply as he started to pull out the kunai, shuriken and the katana from the floor and walls; placing back the pillows in the couch, placed back the unused scrolls in the shelf and swept the broken lamps.

He went to the kitchen, peeled and sliced some green mangoes and made his way to the guest room where his wife was currently crying by his stupid rampage. He knocked on the door softly only to hear a 'Leave me alone!' from Sakura. He sighed and turned the locked knob, breaking it by his strong twist. He let himself inside and placed then plate he was holding down in the office desk on the room. He neared his wife who was currently on the bed, muffling her sobs using a pillow.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry." He said, embracing the figure from behind. Sakura tried to wiggle out of his grasp but only failed in the end. "Get the hell of me Sasuke! Get off!" Sakura yelled frantically as she pounded her fists in his chest. He held onto her wrist which caused her to stop her pounding and pulled her into a chaste kiss that made her frozen in the spot.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I really am. It's not your fault that you really love green mangoes at this moment. I couldn't blame you that you are pregnant. I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he stroked the hair of his pink haired wife, making her relax in his grasp. "I love you. Don't think that I don't. I really love you Sakura." At this, she leaned more on her husband and let him continue to stroke her hair. "Here, to make it up with you, I cut some mangoes for you to eat. I know you are craving for it. Consider this as one of my apology gifts to you." He said and grinned at her when she punched his arm playfully.

"Ne, Sasu-kun, you haven't answered my question about Temari-san's birthday. Would you come?" Sakura asked as she started to indulge in her small meal. Sasuke looked up, as if thinking and looked back down to glance at her large jade orbs. "Of course I don't mind! Would I even leave my pregnant wife alone walking in the park? I can't resist you, you know."

"Yippee! I really love you Sasu-kun! I love you!"

* * *

"Temari-san! Happy birthday!" The bubbly pink haired young adult skipped through the rows and rows of tall cherry blossom trees in the park. Together with her was her raveb haired husband who was carrying a large gift wrapped material and handed it to the birthday celebrant.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san for coming. Here take a seat and eat. I prepared enough for everyone!" Temari said as she settled their large gift over to the side and handed them large bento boxes and two pairs of chopsticks. They started to eat; some of their friends were training. Ino was hiding herself at the back of her husband Shikamaru, who muttered a 'How troublesome' on what his wife did to the Uchiha matriarch.

"Sakura-san! How are you today? You look so beautiful!" A man with bowl cut hair, thick eyebrows and separated eyelashes praised and complemented her. Sasuke's eyebrow twitches as he heard the voice of none other than Rock Lee. Lee had moved on but still has this small crush on her. "Oh, I'm okay Lee-san! And also Raku-chan!" Sakura said happily as she continued to munch on her food.

"Raku-chan…?" Lee was confused by who that was but then mouthed an 'Oh' when she stroked her growing stomach that placed at least 5 inches in her perfect 24 inch flat belly. Sasuke growled as they giggled and laugh, feeling that Lee was hitting on her… again!

'Can't he see that she is officially two whole month's pregnant?'

'**Well, he is so dense to realize that.'**

'Who the fuck are you?'

'**I'm you, you fucking bastard.'**

'Why you! You are the bastard! And don't fuck me, fuck!'

'**Heh! It's like you said it also to yourself!'**

'Shut up!'

'**Okay! I just wanted to say… that thick eyebrow is nearing our Sakura-chan! Go stop the brow!'**

'WTF? Hell!'

Sasuke growled loudly for Lee to hear, which made the said man tremble with fear. "Uhm… Sakura-san, I still need to meet with Gai-sensei. Ahhh… Ja!" Then he used all his chakra to run away from the growling Uchiha who gave out his dark aura. He sighed in relief when Lee ran out of the scene, leaving a trail of dust on the way he passed.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Gaara pooped out; startling Sakura. "Eh? Konnichiwa Gaara-san!" She said happily as she gave him her sweetest smile she had. Gaara nodded his greeting and sat down beside Sakura, who was sitting beside Temari.

Sasuke let out another growl and glared at the redhead, who flirted with his wife. He fought the urge to punch and beat the Kazekage to a bloody pulp, making him want to regret his actions to Sakura. But he tried to relax and again fought the urge to beat the crap out of him, but snapped out when he saw where the Kazekage's hand was going.

"Fuck you Gaara! Get you hand out of my wife's thighs!" He growled, balling his fists in the process. Sakura was shocked to see some sands on her thighs. She then stood up and went to Sasuke, holding his hand. Sasuke glared at Gaara before her carried Sakura, bridal style, leaving with a poof!

* * *

"Gomen, Sasu-kun for not noticing his hand was. I was so preoccupied with my thou-" She was interrupted when he held onto her hand which held a brush. They were currently in their bedroom, sitting down in their bed. Sasuke was still reading the book Naruto gave him and Sakura was busy brushing her hair. Sasuke took a moment to glance at Sakura before averting his eyes again to his book.

"It's okay Sakura, I know."

Sakura smiled and placed down her brush in the side table and tucked herself in the bed. She stroked her stomach again and spoke.

"Gomen Raku-chan if we went into many problems today. First was my rampage when Auntie Ino ate my mangoes, second is when your tou-san got angry because of us and the thirdt is the one with Gaara-san. I hope they didn't disturb you, Raku-chan." She said as she smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes when she noted again that their child would be a girl.

Sasuke then closed his book and tucked himself in bed too. Closing the lampshade, pulling his beautiful, aromatic, sexy wife into his arms and slept but not before they said to each other.

"Aishiteru. Good night. I love you."

TBC

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:There! I'm done with this chapter! There would be 14 chapters for this fic including the prologue and epilogue.

I just to want to ask you guys a question, do you want to know Sakura's due date? If yes, just tell me. I have a plan for that so it won't be a spoiler.

I also noticed that the flying things with Ino and Sakura was a bit off including Sakura knee the ANBU's in their groin. And the stupid LQ and the Gaara thingy… they are soooooooooooooooooooo OOC! Just bear with me okay? I was in a rush.

Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter! It makes me happy!

**_saisei-bara renee-chan14_**


	5. Third Month:September:September 15

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Well, hey there! I'm back again and I'm so sorry for those who were waiting for another chapter for this story. And I am so grateful to have wonderful reviewers and reviews from you people out there! I love you very much!

About the Gaara thing last chapter, I'm so sorry for the OOCness of him! I hope you didn't hate me about it Gaara fans. I like Gaara myself too but I like Sasuke much than him.

And also about the due date… tantananan!

-saisei-bara renee-chan14 was disconnected-

Wahehe! The due date is!... SECRET! Well, joking aside, you'll know her due date within this chapter, I assure you. If you didn't notice, well, I might just say you're blind or you skipped several paragraphs.

* * *

Special thanks to:

**Arche-chan**, **Lady Jaja** and **Hi-kun**! I love you guys!

* * *

Legend:

**-Date-**

_Notes/ letters/ flashbacks/ emphasized word_

Text

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. saisei-bara renee-chan14 .:**

**

* * *

**

Third month – September

**

* * *

-September 15 – Kakashi's Birthday-**

POOF!

A loud poofing sound echoed throughout the whole living room of the Uchiha manor, revealing a tall man with silver, spiked up hair holding an orange book in his hand. He looked up from what he was reading and searched the living room. Seeing no one, he welcomed himself in and went upstairs to the couple's room.

Peeking through the unlocked door, he saw the very young couple, cuddling in each others' arms, sniffing and enjoying each others' scent. He smiled lightly at the two forms and went near the bed to wake then up. But, even before he could near the foot of the bed, a pillow met his face, making him stop and letting him drop his little orange book.

"Don't dare go near Sakura and harass her, Kakashi."

Yes, the patriarch was already awake but was just resting his eyes and staying in bed due to the mission the Rokudaime(sp?) gave him the other day. He laid there, his back flat in the bed and Sakura lying down in his chest. His left arm was slung around her petite waist with his right over it. Kakashi picked up his posture back together with his little perverted book. He scratched the back of his head, grinning mischievously under his mask, making his uncovered eye close; showing a bit of wrinkles signing his age of 34.

"I wasn't thinking of that you know. I was just about to wake both of you up when you threw me the pillow." He said as he sat down on the dresser chair, continuing reading his book.

"Yeah right."

"I swear that's the truth!"

"Okay, then why are you here?" The Uchiha patriarch asked as he sat up, putting the sleeping head of his wife carefully in his lap; stroking it gently with his calloused hand.

"Well," their former sensei started, "since today is my birthday, I ought to invite my friends, my team and especially my wife's apprentices." The melanin less haired man said as he glanced at the moaning woman in the bed. Yes again, Kakashi and Tsunade are married when she retired on being Hokage and passing it to Naruto. Even though their age is more than twice, Kakashi still loves those huge knockers… ehem… I mean still loves Tsunade, and don't care about the three decade age gap.

The raven haired teen looked at his sensei then to his pregnant wife, who's stomach was growing a bit big; then back again to his sensei. He just nodded indicating his approval about the invitation. The silver haired sannin smiled again under his mask and left like how he got in the Uchiha manor.

* * *

"Mou… Mou…"

Sasuke turned his head to the moaning med nin in his lap. He reached his hand out, stroking her long pink hair, gesturing that he was comforting her. Later on, after a few tosses and turns, she half opened her eyes and first saw a disarranged dresser chair.

Wow. She knows if one thing in her house was disarranged or not. Nice. She then turned her head to the left and saw her husband staring at her intensely on her face. She blinked then smiled which made him break his stare. He smiled at her cute blinking eyes and warm smile which looked like she was batting her eyelashes at him or seducing and attracting him. He then leaned forward and held her lips in a chaste kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she sat up and snuggled in his arms, letting him stroke her unusual growing belly; maybe twice the usual circumference. "You okay now?" He asked as he looked down at Sakura who looked back at him. She nodded joyfully, smiling at him.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Flashback**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

It has been almost two weeks since she became sick. She keeps on throwing up every now and then, and she felt so drained out. She was currently in front of the toilet, throwing up what she ate that night. She was so ghastly pale and can't pick herself up. Sasuke was glancing at her from time to time, checking if she was alright. He was currently at her side, assisting her not to fall face first in the toilet bowl.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed her back, making her a nit relieved from her current sickness. She held onto his arm and tried to stand up but only to be pulled down by gravity. "Don't force yourself Sakura. Just gargle first then go to bed, okay?" Sasuke asked as he helped her towards the sink after flushing.

She gargled some mouthwash to remove the sour taste in her tongue and throat then collapsed afterwards in the arms of Sasuke. 'What's wrong with her?' he mentally asked himself as he carried Sakura, bridal style, towards their huge, gigantic bed; tucking her into his and the bed's warmth.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**End of Flashback**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

"Sorry for collapsing and leaving you alone last night." She said shyly as she intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled and returned the gesture together with a light kiss on the forehead. "It's okay. I understand that you really can't take it anymore. You're restless because of throwing up and the sort." He said as he stood up in bed and picked her up, bridal style, startling her a bit. He went out of the door and went down to the dining room, placing her down in her respective chair in the table.

Sasuke went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What do you want to eat?" He asked as he made his eyes roam around inside the fridge, as if searching for something inside. She sat there, placing her index finger below her chin as a simple gesture of thinking and looked up on the ceiling. She smiled brightly and suggested.

"How about a simple egg sandwich? How's that sound to you?"

"Sure. That's what my lovely wife said."

She managed to make out a small giggle from what her husband said about her. Sasuke drew out four raw eggs and a jar of mayonnaise, placing it down in the bar counter that separates the kitchen from the dining room. He got two small plates, a knife and some loaves of bread. He spread some mayonnaise in the four loaves of bread and placing it down, one by one in the plates.

After finishing the breads, he took out a bowl and fork, breaking the eggs in it and started to beat it. He heated the pan and started to cook a small, round shaped scrambled egg. Taking a while of frying the egg, he took out a pitcher and made their beverage with no caffeine in it for the morning. After the eggs have been cooked well done, he laid it one by one on top of the four mayonnaise bread and topping another loaf on top. He took out a small tray that could hold on the things and made his way to the dining room, giving out the food to Sakura.

"Mm… It smells delicious, Sasu-kun! Arigatou!" Sakura chirped happily as she sniffed and poked the soft bread in front of her. He smiled at her childish acts, knowing that she was a 20 year old, 3 month pregnant woman. He led the prayer, thanking Kami-sama that they had delicious food before them before muttering an 'Itadakimasu!' and indulging in.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke called to her. They were currently sitting in their couch and watching television. Sakura was half lying and half sitting. He lower torso was lifted in the couch, but her upper torso was leaned in the broad chest of her husband.

"Hm?" She asked as she look at him straight in the eye.

"Would you like to go to the pervert's house?" He asked as his gaze went back into the TV.

"Pervert? Is it Jiraiya, Naruto or Kakashi?" She asked as she too, turned her gaze and continued to watch TV.

"Kakashi. If it's Naruto's, there's no reason why we would go there. Jiraiya? That Icha man has x-ray vision eyes. He could see through all cloths of women."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"So what? Would you like to go?"

"Uhm… Uhm…"

"'Uhm' what?" He was getting impatient.

"…Sure! Tsunade-sama would be there so I'll go!"

"Good."

"Ne, what's the reason?"

"It's Kakashi's birthday today so he went over earlier and invited us over."

"Oh…EH! Sensei went over here this morning? But why didn't I see him?"

"You were still sleeping airhead!"

Sakura's eyes darted deep through Sasuke's soul.

"Mou! I'm not an airhead! Chicken hair!"

Sasuke returned the gaze that bore through Sakura's soul.

"I'm not a chicken hair! Fat ass!"

She gaped at him, with her jaw dangling to the ground.

"Mou! I have a nice and sexy ass! And I know you loved it very much when we had se-"

She was cut off by Sasuke who turned ten shades of red.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!"

Silence…

"Sasu-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Let's buy something for sensei before we go there, okay?"

"Aa."

* * *

They are currently inside a spacious shop of clothes, rummaging in the poles for some clothes for Kakashi. Sakura then picked up the hanger from the pole and raised it up in eyelevel.

"How about this Sasu-kun? Do you think sensei would like it?" Sakura was currently holding a black long sleeved, turtle neck shirt. It was plain and simple but it really looks nice. Sasuke looked up a bit and sighed, it was the 12th shop they went but to no avail, nothing caught Sasuke's man instincts. He shook his head and closed his eyes, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. Sakura pouted then sighed, returning the clothing back into the rack where she got it.

Sasuke pushed himself up from the wall and grabbed Sakura's hand, leaving the store. "What should we give sensei? We already visited almost all the shops in Konoha! Ne, Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked as she balanced herself and her stomach while walking. Sasuke's eyes roamed around the sidewalk then visualized that he was amused by what he had currently seen. "wait here." He muttered to Sakura who was obviously confused by his words. She eyed him as he walked towards a magazine store and went inside. After waiting for ten whole minutes, Sasuke stepped out, holding two orange paper bags with the words in big, black, bold letters: **"Konoha Bookstore."**

Sakura neared Sasuke and linked their arms together. "Ne, Sasu-kun, what did you buy for sensei?" She asked as she snuggled closer and rested her head against the crook of his neck. He simply smirked and said, "Icha year 10 anniversary issues. I bought all 10 special issues." He said then pulled her closer when they passed a certain place where bystanders would stay, checking out or whistling for his wife. Yeah, even though she's pregnant and looks more chubbier than before, she still holds the title of 'The most beautiful and sexy kunoichi in Konoha' and also in other countries.

When they reached their destination, Sasuke first saw red. "Gaara." He growled under his breath. He felt Sakura tugging more on his arm, after he had growled out the name of the Kazekage. He pulled her closer as if he was dragging her towards the Hatake residence. Gaara faced the Uchiha couple when they reached the doorstep of Kakashi and Tsunade's house. Temari and Kankuro had already gone inside the house when the maid opened the door for them. Sakura went out of the grasp of her husband and skipped merrily inside, leaving Gaara and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke was the first one to tear off from their death glare match and started to walk inside not after saying, "Fuck off my wife Gaara or I'll kill you in 101 ways, slowly and painfully." Sasuke threatened and went inside the house, leaving Gaara there rooted on the spot.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" The young med nin squealed as she entered the office of the Godaime and ushered herself to hug her mentor. Tsunade gave back the hug and assisted her to sit in the couch inside the room. "Ne, Tsunade-sama, can you check me up? I also want to know my delivery date! Please! Pleaseohpleaseohplease!" Sakura begged and gave Tsunade her cute jade orbed puppy dog eyes. Tsunade smiled and nodded. She stood up and directed the young mid nin to a bed and lay her down in it.

Tsunade brought out a stethoscope and listened to Sakura's heartbeat. She slide it down to Sakura's belly and tried to hear some movements. "So, how many months now?" Tsunade asked as she continued to look for hearing movements in Sakura's belly. "Uhm… to be exact, three months and twelve days, Hime-san." Sakura said as she sat up when Tsunade was done and placing back the stethoscope in its respective place. Tsunade stood there beside the cabinet, placed her right index finger below her chin and crossed her left arms in front of her chest. "Hm. As I calculated, your due would be on March 3. But since technically it's your first baby, it might come earlier or later than expected. Just let Sasuke inform me if you are already in labor. I'll do the delivery, okay?" Tsunade asked with a motherly smile on her features.

Sakura lip up and nodded her head happily as they walked towards the living room, where the rest of the guests were.

* * *

The night fell slowly as they were having fun with their friends. The guys were having their drinking spree while the girls were having their usual intrigue on Sakura and Ino's pregnancy. Slowly and one by one, each couple left, leaving Team Kakashi plus Hinata and Tsunade alone in the Hatake residence. Kakashi and Tsunade were very drunk after drinking almost 7 bottles of strong sake; leaving the old couple… dare I say, horny?

"Kakashi," Tsunade started, hiccupping between her words and flushing in a deep shade. "Happy hicbirthhicdayhic Kashi-kun!" Tsunade said as she walked groggily and wiggly towards Kakashi, who was standing near the landing of the flight of steps. Kakashi was supporting himself when Tsunade glomped on him. They started to have a hot make out session on the stairs while still in front of their guests, groping and touching every part of their body. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke gaped at them and reluctantly turned towards the door and left, making Tsunade's moan as their cue to leave completely.

* * *

"Goodnight Raku-chan! I hope you didn't see Tsunade-shisou and Kakashi-sensei's little make out session earlier. You're too young to see that!" Sakura said as she gently stroked her stomach up and down. They were currently seated in their bed, Sakura's legs tucked in the sheets, combing her hair and massaging her stomach while Sasuke was reading a book; using his lamp shade as his source of light.

Sasuke rolled his eyes which Sakura caught. "Calling our son with a girls' name again." He said loudly for her to hear. She pouted at him and continued to comb her long pink hair. After finishing all their chores before they went to sleep, Sakura crawled to Sasuke's side of the bed and kissed him in the cheeks as her sign of goodnight. Sasuke looked over at her place when she tucked herself in. Feeling a bit tired, he shut close his book which made his wife face him and earn a questioning look. He just shrugged it, closed the lamp shade and tucking himself in; pulling his wife's body closer to him.

"I love you Sasu-kun, goodnight."

"I love you too, goodnight."

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I'm so sorry that the last scenes are sooo boring and crappy. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! I hope for them to keep coming!

BTW before I forget, I have an upcoming fic entitled 'Friend of Mine'. It's a multiple chapter sonfic with different songs per chapter. It would consist of a love triangle. Can I have some suggestions of who would be the other girl for Sasuke?

SakuSasu?

: **Kin** – she's my first choice though that's why it's her name typed down in my profile. If you don't know her, she's the one who held onto Sakura's hair during Chuunin exams that forced her to cut her hair short.

: **Ino** – well, she's okay but I don't like stories that include SakuSasuIno triangles.

: **OC** – you define that OC for me.

But in the end it would be a SasuSaku fic. And please tell me if the partners of these three girls above is okay for them.

For Kin it would be Zaku(the guy which Sasuke broke the arms)

For Ino it would be Shikamaru

For the OC it would also be an OC(describe the OC to me please)

Well, that's about it. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it.

P.S.

Sorry for the late update. I have many school works to do. Gomen! I also hope this would satisfy you for a couple of weeks. It would take me time to update again! Hehe!

**_saisei-bara renee-chan14_**


	6. Third Month: September:September 23

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Oh my gawd! Thanks for all those wonderful reviews and replies! I really am happy! And the reason for the one week review is…

It's my birthday today! (070306)

Yeah, me and Neji are the birthday celebrants today. But the fic would not contain mostly Neji coz this is a SasuSaku fic. Yey! Happy birthday to myself! I am now 15!

Also. thanks for those who voted for my upcoming fic. Maybe it would be out after I finished this and my other fic, **Forever**.Thanks again!

* * *

Legend: 

**-Date-**

_Notes/ letters/ flashbacks/ emphasized word_

Text

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. saisei-bara renee-chan14 .:**

**

* * *

**

Third month – September

**

* * *

-September 23 – Ino's Birthday and Sasuke's Departure (take two!)- **

Sakura woke up only to stare into the pools of deep, innocent, glassy onyx eyes. "GAHH!" She jumped and almost killed the life-sized, white brown teddy bear on the bed. Sighing deeply when she regained her posture and picked up the bear that fell on the floor by her sudden outrage. She smiled at the memory that was held within the bear.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Flashback**

- - - - - - - - - -

"Merry Christmas, Sasu-kun!" The 18 year old, bubbly pink haired girl squealed as she handed him her gift that Christmas. It was their first Christmas being together as a married couple. Sasuke opened the gift revealing a blue scarf with the Uchiha clan symbol and the Haruno clan symbol woven at the bottom of it. He smiled a genuine one that he only gave to Sakura and lightly kissed her at the top of her head.

She giggled and snuggled under his arms, warming herself from the cold winter night. "Arigatou, Sakura." Was all he could say. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the rustling and crackling sound that came from the fireplace, Sasuke stood up and brought Sakura up with him in their bedroom. "Close your eyes. Don't open them until I say so, okay?" He said as he went at her back, holding her shoulders to push her way. She closed her jade orbs tightly, making sure she won't see anything on their way and waited patiently for his surprise.

They walked inside their room and stopped at the foot of their bed. "Now, open your eyes slowly." He instructed her. She slowly opened her forest orbs and squealed at what she saw. There lying on their bed, was a huge, life-sized white brown bear with deep innocent charcoal eyes. The bear had a stitched pink heart in its stomach with the words 'I Love You' in it.

"Arigatou, Sasu-kun! It's so kawaii! I love it!" She said as she hugged Sasuke and went for the kawaii bear he gave her. Sasuke went to the bed, laid down beside his wife, letting her snuggle against his broad shoulders; he himself hugging the teddy bear her gave to her with Sakura sandwiched between them.

- - - - - - - - - -

**End Of Flashback**

- - - - - - - - - -

She sighed and laid back down again in their comfy bed, only to be wrapped with lean, strong biceps. "It's the first time I heard you scream because of the bear." She turned to her left only to see Sasuke lying beside her, his eyes closed and a calm feature present in his face. He slowly opened his eyes and met her own. "Sasu-kun! Don't do that again! You're going to kill me!" The pink haired woman said as she snuggled to the arms of her husband. They laid there in each other's arms for the rest of the day before they part ways later that day.

* * *

RING! 

RRIINNGG!

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Hello?"

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Is Sasuke-teme home?" The Rokudaime Hokage asked the kunoichi.

"Hai Naruto-san. Wait, I'll call for him." Sakura said sadly. The ANBU Team 1 including Sasuke would be out for a long S-Class mission to find an S-Class missing nin. It was okay at first when it was announced that it would only take up to two months to find that certain missing nin. But when Naruto changed the time limit to almost a year, she became sad; knowing that Sasuke could have a possibility not to see her in labor.

She went up to their guest room where Sasuke was, fixing and loading some kunai and shuriken in his pouches. She pushed open the door and extended her arm to Sasuke's face, relaying a message that the phone call was for him from the Hokage. Sasuke nodded his thanks and waited for Sakura to disappear in sight. He sighed and answered the call.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Shut up."

"Hey! Take it easy!"

"What do you want?"

"Hehe! I called you because…"

"Because what?"

"Cause I wanted to tell you that you could only last for at least two months for this mission!"

Silence…

"Oi, teme!"

"What?"

"Did you just heard what I've said?"

Silence yet again…

"No."

"ARGH! I just told you that you could only last at least two months for this mission!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Of course! I don't want you to miss Sakura-chan's labor! I'll just send someone to replace you in any case."

Silence…

"Oi."

"Yeah?. I got it."

"Well, that's all! I still need to sign these damned papers! So, Ja!"

Click! Tooo…

Sasuke sighed deeply as he pressed the talk button of the cordless phone and dropped it down in the bed. 'Hm… Two long months… Sakura's all alone… I need to look for that damn person fast!' He thought as he continued packing some shuriken and kunai.

* * *

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura emerged out from the bathroom draped only in a long, thick blue towel obviously owned by Sasuke. She was currently going to get herself fixed for Ino's birthday and Sasuke, getting fixed for his long term mission. He looked up to her as the acknowledgement to speak up. "I know that team 1 has a great number of med nins but they are truly not experienced with poisons or something more deadly and some medicines that are more useful than the usual medicines they usually have. Tsunade-sama taught me how to make those kinds of medicine and last night while you were still in your meeting, I made some of these medicines for you to bring in your mission." 

He stopped fixing his ANBU uniform and looked at her, who was currently slipping herself in a plain pink dress that adorned her hair. "No." He simply said and continued his work by putting on the arm bands of the uniform. Sakura frowned and sat up at the foot of the bed, completing her look by strapping on some sandals. She sat there for some time, still with that frown and her eyes showed sadness. Sasuke sat there, hoisting his kunai and shuriken holder in his right thigh and left hip. His left arm was covered with the ANBU tattoo together with their team's tattoo, the Sharingan swirls below it.

Sasuke took notice of his wife's sad eyes but then was partly taken aback when he was suddenly kissed on his lips. He looked up only to see closed ones. It was Sakura. She was the first one who broke the kiss and stepped out of the room. But even before the door could hit its frame, he heard her say 'I'll miss you' and an 'I love you.'

* * *

Sakura slammed the front door of the Uchiha mansion and made her way towards the Nara residence to celebrate Ino's birthday. 'Maybe the girls aren't happy too. Shikamaru would be with Sasuke in team 1. Neji would be together with them as requested by Naruto. Only Hinata-chan is happy because Naruto is still here, busy with the security of Konoha.' Sakura thought as she closed the wooden gates of the Uchiha compound. She took a right turn and tightened her grasp on the paper bag she was holding, containing her gift for Ino. 

'_It could take a year to look for that missing nin, Sasuke-teme. Are you sure you would take this mission?'_

Naruto's offer ringed through her ears as she remembered his words that day.

'_Aa.'_

Sasuke's answer hurt her at that moment.

'_Demo-'_

'_But I'll make sure I'll finish this before Sakura gives birth to out child. I wouldn't want to leave her alone in pain and simply the time she needs me most.'_

Those sweet words ringed her ear. She smiled but then arched down again.

'_No.'_

His answer a while ago made her heart hurt again for the second time around. He denied to bring those medicines with him for the mission. 'So he still thinks I'm weak and a simple med nin could heal him better? He thinks I couldn't make him better. So-' But she was cut off from her thoughts when she bumped into a lamp post.

She looked up only to see the _lamp post_ glaring at her with dark obsidian eyes. It was Sasuke. He teleported from their house to her spot right here. "You don't have to leave me alone since we have the same destination for today." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, securing and making sure that she wouldn't get out of his grasp. Sakura not knowing that Sasuke kept securely the bottles and pouches of her own made herb medicines were kept on his shuriken pouch, obeyed his orders and went to Ino and Shikamaru's house.

* * *

"Shika-kun! You're leaving now?" Ino screeched as Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji prepared for their departure right at that moment when Sasuke and Sakura arrived. 'How troublesome! That's why I don't want to marry!' Shikamaru thought as he attached the holsters in the right places. "Blah! Blah! Blah! Blah!..." 

"Neji-kun…" Tenten addressed as she looked down at her feet with her hands clasped at her chest. "Ten, you don't need to worry! I'll be surprised if that missing nin wouldn't be dead out of all this numerous weapons!" Yeah. Neji was carrying sacks of weapons. Knowing the Weapon Mistress, she used almost two dozens of weapon scrolls just for him to use. Sweat drop. She could just let him bring those scrolls right?

While…

Sasuke took out something from his shuriken holster and brought it up eye level for Sakura to see. She was shocked to see her homemade herb medicines in his hand. She looked up at him with a confused expression but he just shrugged it. "Arigatou, Sasu-kun!" She thanked as she tackled her husband to a hug. He returned it back, absorbing her heat for the mean time.

'_I wanted to tell you that you could only last for at least two months for this mission.'_

The dobe's words ringed in his ears. 'This would be enough for hugging and now for kissing.' Sasuke thought as he lightly pushed away Sakura and held on to her chin, her lips hovering below his. He leaned closer as she closed her eyes, waiting for their lips to make contact. Amazing though, they all kissed at the same time leaving only Hinata, blushing madly and nearly fainting.

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Ino started as she slipped in her lips a long strand of ramen noodle. They were currently in the Nara dining area, where the four girls plus Asuma and Chouji were currently eating. As for the foods, it's only ramen and barbeque and some onigiris. 

Sakura stopped eating and looked at Ino for her to continue what she would say. Ino sighed and began. "Are you okay alone in your house? I mean it's too big for you and you're all alone. Would you want some company?" Ino stated as she looked at Sakura with worry in her eyes. Yes, Ino is concerned with Sakura. Well, you'll never know if she'll give birth or what so she needs company.

Sakura blinked at first then smiled. "I'm okay to be alone in our house since Sasu-kun also left me several time already just for a mission. I'll manage. But with that look in your eyes, I'll never refuse your offer." She stated, smiling brightly.

"I'll be joining too!" Tenten said as she raised a fist high in the air, avoiding Asuma's face by nearly an inch. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should tell this to Naruto-kun. It'll be much safer since the two of you are pregnant." Ino and Sakura were delighted by that and brainstormed to whose house they would live in for the moment.

* * *

"Team Captain Uchiha Sasuke and Team Sharingan ready to leave together with Team Byaakugan Captain, Hyuuga Neji. Commencing mission after stepping out the gates in three… two… one…" 

WHOOSH!

The sounds of fast wind passed through his ears, forcing them to sharpen their hearing senses. Sasuke pictured out the face of the missing nin. 'Jiraiya? Why would he run out of Konoha?' Sasuke asked himself and pocketed his hands, feeling the weapon that they would be using for the mission.

The very important weapon…

The missing nins very own…

Icha Icha Paradise book…

TOINK!

Sasuke tried to control his anger and the urge to throw away the perverted book by closing his eyes. He opened his eyes once again and concentrated on his way. Then, the transmitter in his ear perked up some rustling static noises and soon heard Naruto's voice.

"Teme, I heard from some ANBU guards that that bastard number two is now in the borders of Konoha."

"Hai."

Sasuke went to a halt and soon followed by his team. "What's wrong captain?" A certain ANBU member with blue hair and gray eyes spoke. "Hokage-sama told me that Jiraiya-san is in the borders of Konoha. We should separate ways…"

* * *

But what the ANBU's didn't know that the S-Class missing nin they are looking for was hidden in one of the bushes behind them, listening to their plans and conversations. He lowered his chakra and thought. 'Uchiha, Uchiha, I'll just play with your beautiful wife first.' He though maliciously and disappeared.

* * *

It was night time and they decided that they would stay at the Uchiha manor since it was much more bigger compared to their homes. They were currently at the Uchiha living room where the women continued to chat about their daily lives, coping up with each other, work, and babies and dare they say steps in making love? 

"Sasu-kun was so great! Even though you would think that he would go rough on you, just tell him to be gent-" Sakura stopped from her story telling about her making love experience from Sasuke when she felt a strong chakra from outside her window.

The other girls felt it too and took out weapons. Tenten got some daggers and small scythes, Ino got shuriken, Hinata got a kunai and Sakura got her own Uchiha katana. Tenten did the liberty of peering through the window only to see big fury white thing.

"AHHH!" Tenten screamed as she backed away from the window and threw the daggers in her hand hitting the nearby tree. The mysterious bug fury white thing grunted and stood up, only to reveal Jiraiya with a small notebook in hand.

"Jiraiya-sama?" The girls said in unison. They had bewildered looks in their faces knowing that their husbands were after this _S-Class missing nin_. The sannin quickly rushed out of the compound but only to be pulled back by his collar. There holding the sannin's robe was Sakura's husband, of course, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said coldly, annoyance obviously present in his voice. Naruto transmitted again to them that Jiraiya was in the vicinity of Konoha when they were almost near Sound. The girls squealed in delight to see their awaited night in shining armor there on time.

Neji used some chakra string to bind up the old pervert together as one. Shikamaru got the notebook and pencil out of his hand and paled when he peered over the page it was opened to. The drawings were the girls, talking but naked. The next page showed them, the boys, coming back from their mission then having some group sex and all. He cringed in disgust and handed it to Sasuke and Neji.

The two clearly wanted to kill the old man but good thing their team restrained them to. Sasuke ordered his team to burn the notebook and to take Jiraiya to Naruto.

"Sasu-kun!" Sakura tackled her husband into a hug, clearly showing that she missed her husband very much even though he had only been gone like he only had a C-Rank or D-Rank mission. "I missed you!" Sasuke sweat dropped at her cute antics.

* * *

The boys led their wives back to their own homes with Ino and Shikamaru accompanying Hinata to the Hokage tower. The Uchiha couple was now there in their bedroom, preparing themselves for bed. 

As usual, Sasuke was reading a book and Sakura was brushing her hair and talking to her stomach. "Ne, Raku-chan, good night!" She greeted and tried to kiss her stomach but only to feel soft ones. She saw a pale white color indicating that the ones she's kissing is her husband. They broke the kiss and Sasuke smirked. He kept his book and closed the light, tucked themselves in the sheets and snuggled in each other's arms.

"Aishiteru, Sasu-kun." Sakura whispered and closed her eyes. Sasuke pulled her closer, sniffing her scent.

"Aishiteru and I missed you too." This sentence, this phrase, this six words and this 24 letters made the Uchiha chosen smile.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Okay if you didn't much get about the hide and seek Jiraiya was doing it's like this: 

Sasuke has the book Icha Icha because like we all know that Jiraiya is perverted.

The Konoha BORDER is different from Konoha VICINITY. The BORDER is the forest while the VICINITY is the town. Okay?

Well, maybe that's all about that Jiraiya thingy. And I have already told you that this fast update is because it's my birthday treat to all of you. Also, Happy Birthday to our dear Neji-kun! I also took notice of the word counting in my chapters... it keeps on decreasing. I also thought that this is a bit 3000+ but only to find out that it was really 2900+. I thought it would be easy when you are trying to update soon enough to give a treat to you guys. Well, I hope you like this chapter even though it's short. I'll try to update sooner with longer chapters, okay?

Thanks again for your reviews and please R&R!

_**saisei-bara renee-chan14**_


	7. Fourth Month: October:October10

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Thank you guys for greeting me for my birthday! I'm so sorry for the very long update! Our school held out first summative tests so I needed to study for it. I'll answer some of the reviews.

**serenitatis417**- Thanks! Well, I really don't know why I made Jiraiya an S-Class criminal. He isn't a criminal either! To tell you the truth, I ran out of ideas just to update soon. About the names, I really don't have any name to name the teams so I though of using the Bloodline Limit Justus for their teams' name. And about the NaruHina thing being together? Actually, their married already but they don't have child/children… yet.

**Crushed Promises**- I'm really sorry if I confused you and you lost out of track! I promise to make it clearer in this chapter. Hope you can cope up soon!

**Aperira**- Me too! I love it when I have friends who have the same birthdays as I am. But for now, I don't have any after we moved in another place.

**Arche-chan**- Hehe! Glad you liked the Jiraiya thingy! Thanks also for greeting me!

**Tara-Chan00**- Really? I really am glad and delighted to hear those from you! Arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you very much! And I am here now to update!

**Brittney-chan**- Thank you very much! And I'm glad that you liked this story. I really didn't know that this would be a hit! Hope to hear from you more!

**edakumi-sama**- Thank you and glad you liked it! Here's the chapter!

**MistressBlossom**- Yeah, basically it did! Hehe! Yeah, Sasuke should learn that! But he really didn't insult Sakura. It was Sakura who thought that Sasuke was thinking that she was weak again. In my story, since its AU, I really made the two in love, as in head over heels. Yeah, I'm going to post the labor and birth and I'll put a bit talking there coz' I need to describe most of the scenes. I'll give you a hint though, that chapter would be in chapter 13. But I won't mention the occasion on that chapter!

**saki-kun**- Oh I'm so sorry you got confused! I'm really just dense to not to notice that my chapters would make you guys confused! I'm so sorry! Really? I did? I mean, I have read some fics with KakaTsuna pairings but I really am glad and really appreciates it that you liked how I wrote their scene! (Hope you got that!) BTW, thanks for the cake! Yeah, I ate the cake in two bites! Hehe! And I didn't choke!

**SushiLuver**- Hey! I really love you for being a loyal reviewer to me! From Bloody Shadows to here! Gosh! Thanks! I'm glad you still considered the previous chapter a long one! I hope you like this chappy!

**angelraine**- Thank you very much! It's not that late! You can always say 'belated' anyways!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**- Yeah. But it's just a random idea so that I could update this together with my b-day.

Humph! Well, that took a page! Well, for those who weren't mentioned, I'm so sorry coz all it has was 'update soon' so I don't need to reply. For those who are trying to leave an anonymous review, I'm sorry if I disabled the anonymous reviews! It's because you guys leave an invalid email when I try to reach you and would love to reply on you reviews. I'm so sorry!

This chapter is dedicated to those who inspired me to type another chapter… my bus mates! Hehe! And also my reviewers! You guys make me happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song _Pure Heart _by _Rikki._ It is owned by SquareSoft and/ SquareEnix. This song could be found in the game 'Final Fantasy 7'. A.k.a. Aeris' theme.

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr .:**

**

* * *

**

Fourth Month – October

**

* * *

-October 10 – Naruto's Birthday-**

Sasuke's pace fasted through the forest, getting jumpy to get home. He left that night for a fast mission in the forest of Konoha. He jumped swiftly from branch to branch, steadily controlling his balance. His hand made its way to the side of his ANBU cape (its Sakura's actually since ANBU medic Nins have those black capes with hoods. The one Kabuto was wearing in the chuunin final exams), where the important _thing_ was. That _thing_ was the prized possession he needs to get for the mission.

He sighed deeply when he saw the gates of Konoha a few meters away. 'Home at last.' He thought as his grip tightened on the _thing_ that was draped by the black cape. He ran as fast as he could to his next destination when he landed safely on his feet on the Konoha grounds.

He summoned some of his chakra to his feet to make his pace faster. 'The faster I run, the faster I can get home.' He again thought, an image of Sakura popping in his mind. 'Sakura might ravage the whole house if I don't get home early.'

His mind then drifted off down to memory lane when he remembered the mental picture of his living room when Ino ate Sakura's mangoes last August (Temari's birthday). Oh God! That day he wanted to kill Ino for eating all of Sakura's mangoes and making her cry like a stupid child. But then he refrained himself when his loving and beautiful wife pleaded not to kill her…**yet** because she was pregnant.

He stopped as he panted. He has finally reached his destination! He pushed open the wooden gates of the Uchiha compound, closing it and walking down to the huge garden where the old houses of his relatives were before. Once he reached his house, he hesitantly slid open the door, afraid of meeting his wife's craving punch. But none came when he opened it.

Everything was silent. Birds were chirping. Noise of chatting people from the outside could be heard. But none from his pink haired wife. He was scared to think of the worst. He quickly ran his way up to their room, first leaning on the door, hearing and making sure no one was there before he barges in.

He then turned the knob. 'The coast is clear.' He thought and gently pushed open the door. To his amusement, he saw his Sakura, peacefully sleeping in the bed. Her long pink locks sprawled all over the pillow and the sheets. The dark blue, a color soothing for some good nights sleep, sheet was pulled up to her chest, warming her when he was gone.

He smiled lightly and went over her, stroking his calloused hand on her soft pink tresses, making it wouldn't hang from the tangles. He then unbuttoned his cape and slowly removed it, revealing a plastic bag full of fresh picked strawberries… the latest food craving she was indulged today.

- - - - - - - - - -

**Flashback**

- - - - - - - - - -

She tossed and turned around the bed, frantically bumping to Sasuke's back, waking him up from his deep sleep. Sakura couldn't take it any longer so she sprang up from bed, letting the sheets fall down. She brought her right hand up to her semi-small, semi-large stomach, feeling it grumble.

Sasuke on the other hand hasn't moved an inch after being hit by Sakura. He just lay still on the bed, making sure everything was fine. Then he heard his wife whine in pain. He then got curious and sat up, nearing Sakura in the process.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he comforted her by wrapping his arms around her petite form. Sakura leaned back to Sasuke's arms when she felt her stomach grumble painfully again. "S-Sa-Sasu-kun…"

"What is it?"

"Sasu-kun… I… argh!"

"Sakura! What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm…"

"You're going to give birth already?"

"No!"

"You're not really pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

"I'm… I'm…" Sakura started teary eyed. She looked down to the sheets, which she found very interesting. Sasuke reached out to her face and raised her chin. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Sasu-kun, please don't get angry at me… okay?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"JUST SAY YES!" Oh God. Mood swings.

"Okay! YES! Now, what's wrong!" Sasuke asked or more like, demanded.

"I want strawberries." Sakura stated simply. Sasuke gaped at her, like she had grown another head.

"What…?" 'Is she insane? It's so hard to get strawberries here in Konoha! It's always out of stock in the market! Where would I get those… strawberries she craves for?' Sasuke thought in dismay.

"I said I want strawberries, Sasuke-kun. Are you deaf?" Sakura asked as she quickly maneuvered her hand to his face and jerked it sideward, checking his ear.

"No, I'm not deaf. But what the heck? Where the fuck would I get those strawberries? The market is still closed, unless you want me to get it in the morning."

"No! Get it now! I want strawberries now!" Sakura demanded. "And I don't want those strawberries from the market!"

Sasuke gaped at her. "What! Are you really out of your mind? Where the hell would I get strawberries?"

"In the Konoha forests."

"You would let me out to the forests just to get you those damned strawberries? No way! Get them yourselves!" Sasuke huffed and lay back down to the bed, his back facing Sakura. Sakura looked back down again in the sheets, her mood swings kicking in. She tried all her might to stop her tears from falling down. She lay back to the bed, and started to shed silent tears.

'Sasu-kun doesn't love me anymore!' She thought as she prevented herself from sniffing. 'Sasu-kun doesn't love me anymore because I'm annoying!' She couldn't breathe anymore so she tried hard to sniff back her mucus silently.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were closed but he could still hear and feel everything around him. He felt his wife lay down again beside him, probably deciding to eat tomorrow and just sleep her hunger. He was about to close his eyes when…

SNIFF! SNIFF!

A loud sniffing sound made his ears perk up.

SNIFF! SNIFF!

SOB! SOB! HIC! SOB! SOB! HIC! HIC! SOB!...

He could now hear sobbing and hiccupping sound from the other side of the bed. He rolled down to his side, checking what's wrong. He then saw Sakura's shoulders heave up and down from her current alibi. He sighed deeply, sat up in bed and immediately stood, earning a raised eyebrow from his wife.

"Where're you going, Sasu-kun?" She asked as she used one hand to wipe off the tears while the other one, used to rub her stomach. Sasuke went to his part of the closet and changed his clothing to a much more warmer one. "To get those strawberries."

Sakura just stared at her husband who continued to fix his clothes and hoisting some kunai and shuriken for safety in his pockets. "Ne Sasu-kun, it's okay, don't get them anymore if it bothers you. I'll just ask someone tomorrow to get me some-" But she was cut off when Sasuke spoke. "No, it's okay since you're my wife. I'll get them for you." He walked over to the bed and gave Sakura a light kiss on the forehead. "Be safe here, okay? I'll go now." Sakura just stared at him but then smiled when he closed the door to their room.

'Sasu-kun still loves me!'

Oh God! Mood swings rock!

- - - - - - - - - -

**End of Flashback**

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's brow narrowed when she felt someone stroking her hair, sometimes the fingers get caught in her hair tangles. She shut tight her eyes then opened it, revealing her viridian orbs. She then turned to her right where Sasuke was, lying down beside her, stroking her hair downward. Sasuke's eyes were closed so she chose this time to do some sweet talk to him.

She leaned forward to him and kissed the tip of his nose, making him open his eyes. He smiled lightly and sat up, handing her, her strawberries. "Here. It took me all night just to get these." He said as he yawned, indicating that he didn't get that much sleep.

She giggled and nodded, thanking him for his kindness. She felt guilty when she saw dark, large bags under Sasuke's eyes. She then leaned back at him and whispered. "Do you want to sleep?" He nodded. "I'll just tell Naruto-san that we can't go." Sasuke's forehead scrunched, not knowing what she was talking about. "It's Naruto-san's birthday today and he invited us to come over to their house tonight for some gathering. But since you're so sleepy, I would just tell them we couldn't come."

"No. It's okay. We'll go. I just need to sleep for a while then I'm up." Sasuke said as he lay down properly in a comfortable position and slept for a while. Sakura smiled and gave Sasuke a light kiss on the lips before leaving the room completely.

* * *

It was already lunch time and there was still no sign of Sasuke waking up. She has already finished the whole plastic of strawberries he gave her. She sighed. Boredom. It was so boring and she didn't even have things to do there in their house. She has already swept the whole place twice. She already have watered the plants and weeded it. She dusted off every dirt she could spot in every corner of the house. She sprayed insecticides if she sees bugs and roaches. She did everything possible for a pregnant bored wife could do and spend with when she's on leave. She's been refrained by Sasuke to work for a while in the hospital because of the possible sickness that she could get from her patients.

She just sat there on their couch, eating ice cream which was draped with a towel, refraining to give her stomach a stinging sensation because it was piled in her womb. She then closed the opened television and returned back the ice cream in the refrigerator and went up to their room. She then thought of having a walk in the park or perhaps just walk in the town? She got changed quietly, making enough noise for Sasuke not to wake up.

She slowly opened the door in their room and she stepped out quickly, tiptoeing and avoiding making any noise that would wake him up. She winced when the door gave out some creaking sounds, cursing it a lot when she finally closed it shut. She went out of their house, locking the front door and walking in the Uchiha compound garden. She adorned the colorful flowers she and Sasuke carefully planted when she merged in the compounds. She took care of the plants, making it as her 'baby' for the moment.

She closed the large wooden gate that leads towards the Uchiha compound and walked to the left where the park was. She slowly made her way there, taking her time greeting every senior citizen there, helping other people, healing people and sometimes, avoiding the gazes of her ex-fan boys. She finally reached her destination which was the 'Konoha Greenery Park'.

_**Nagaku tsukuzu kono michi no mukou ni**_

_**Shinjirareru mono ga kitto aru**_

_**Kaze no naka no tabibito no you ni**_

_**Kita no sora o mezashite ikeba**_

Why Konoha Greenery Park? It was plain obvious because it's mostly composed of plants, grass, trees and green petal flower. She sighed happily and sat down on the grass, thinking of nothing. She watched some children nearby, playing tag. She smiled brightly as she saw the children's' happy and smiling faces while playing. She unconsciously rubbed her hands to her stomach, caressing it.

_**Kiekaketa atsui omoi**_

_**Mou ichido mune no naka de**_

_**Kagayaki yureru**_

"Ne Raku-chan, I hope you'll be happy when you come out. I hope you'll be like them, happy, free and loved by friendship. But I know you'll experience that because you'll have some playmates after you're born! I mean your Auntie Ino is pregnant then I'm sure Tenten and Hinata would follow." She smiled yet again upon seeing her other two best friends pregnant with large balls on their stomach. She giggled slightly and continues to watch the children with amusement.

_**Namida nante koboshitakunai no**_

_**Yowai jibun ni makenai tame ni**_

_**Kazaranai kokoro dake ga**_

_**Motte iru me ni wa mienai**_

_**Ooki na tsubasa**_

She observed them when one little girl with light brown hair wanted to join them but was being pushed aside because of having, also, a wide forehead. She smiled lightly and continued to observe what she would do. She then remembered herself in the little girl, being pushed away and hated by others. 'Others except Ino. She accepted me without hesitation.' She smiled when she remembered Ino from comforting her and giving her the red ribbon up to the time when Ino scared the bullies away.

_**Te o hiroge utainagara**_

_**Yuukyuu no toki ni dakare**_

_**Inochi o tsunagu**_

_**Nagaku tsukuzu kono michi no mukou ni**_

_**Shinjirareru mono ga kitto aru**_

She was snapped back to the real world when she heard a loud thud coming from her side. She looked over and saw the little brown haired girl, lying flat on her face. She giggled quietly, for not to offend the little girl and stood up and went near the girl.

"Are you okay little girl?" Sakura asked with a smile plastered on her face, helping the girl sit. She then cringed when she saw the large wound on her elbow; the little girl was in the brink of tears. "Come here. I'll heal that for you." Sakura said as she gently pulled the girl up and began collecting chakra in her hands, green light erupting from her palms and began healing the little girl.

After a while, the little girl was smiling again, not feeling the pain that came from the wound. "Arigatou, Uchiha-sama! Arigatou!" The little girl said, bowing slightly as a sign of respect to her elders. Sakura smiled and waved a dismissive hand, saying it was nothing. Sakura noticed it was getting a bit late and asked the girl to go home. The little girl ran and waved back to Sakura, saying a lot of thanks again before running to her home completely.

* * *

Sasuke grunted as he sat up from bed, feeling a bit wobbly from his sleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiked up raven hair before getting up. He went out of the room, going to the living room, then to the kitchen but saw no pink.

"Where the heck is Sakura?" He asked loudly to no one in particular and prepared himself something to eat. Not long after, he hear the front door close, indicating that someone just went inside. He didn't leave the thing he was cooking which was apparently onigiris.

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura called as she entered the kitchen. She sniffed the aroma of the onigiris and went beside Sasuke, hugging his sides. "Sasu-kun, get ready fast okay? We need to go to Naruto's in an hour." Sasuke nodded and continued what he was doing.

Sakura then smiled and left him alone in the kitchen, she went up to their room to prepare herself. Half an hour later, they were both prepared and was ready to go. They both made their way towards Naruto's house where they would celebrate his 20th birthday. Sasuke held on to Sakura's hand as they walked side by side. Breaking the silence, Sakura started a conversation, which perked up the patriarch's senses.

"Sasu-kun,"

"Hn?"

"You know, I saw a little girl earlier when I had a short stroll in the park."

"What about the girl?"

"She's like me…"

He looked at her as she continued to stare straight.

"Everybody hates her because of her large forehead and they always discriminate her. I pity the little girl."

"…"

"You were a loner before too, right?"

He nodded.

"I'm also a loner before. We're both the same. Until someone came into our life and lighted everything up. Then, as we grow old, we tend to hurt them physically and mentally. We hurt our closest friends but then, we tend to forgive and forget."

He looked at her.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" She giggled nervously. She just didn't know why she's feeling a bit strange today or why she's acting so strange (or why the author types up nonsense things).

"Just don't strain yourself from thinking of those things, okay?" He asked as they reached the Uzumaki compound.

* * *

The night fell fast when they were with their friends. Sakura kept demanding many foods for her cravings, and her mood swings too. Sasuke got drunk so she has to use her teleport skill which makes her weak because of her current state.

PLOP!

The plopping of Sasuke's body to the bed was so loud that you would think that he destroyed the bed. She sighed. "God Sasuke! You need to remove those muscles! You're so heavy!" She ranted and tucked her husband in the bed comfortably but, even before she could cover him up, he pulled her down into and embrace, making her fall asleep in his chest.

TBC

**

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah. I know. I sucked big time in this chapter. I know there was no connection at all and I really don't know the reason why the plot in this chapter is not connected. Maybe because I'm so worried with my brother who got caught in an accident last Friday? Maybe that's it and maybe because of my exams. Well, I still hope you like this and tell me if I really sucked big time in this. Thanks!**

_saisei-bara renee-chan14_


	8. Fifth Month:November:November 27

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Oh thank you very much for the reviews! Thank you also for motivating me to write again! Thank you! And BTW, if you would notice, I changed my style of writing. I'm sorry too for the late update and this chapter would be a little exciting in my view, I don't know with you. But the scenes here would be like in the last chapter of this story. So it means, I 'm now practicing my 'describing labor scene' skills! Hehe… well, I hope you like this chapter like how you liked the others.

BTW, Lee and Naruto would be super OOC here.

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr .:**

**

* * *

**

Fifth Month – November

**

* * *

-November 27 – Lee's Birthday and Sakura's hospitalization-**

"Itai!" Sasuke scowled at Sakura who was currently cleaning and treating his wounds on his arms. It was still early in the morning, but they were already awake due to Sasuke's mission he had two weeks ago.

"Sasu-kun stay put! You keep on moving! How am I supposed to bandage this up properly?" Sakura scolded as she held onto Sasuke's injured arm hard, twisting it in the process.

"ITAI! YOU'RE KILLING ME SAKURA!" Sakura winced when he shouted at her. Feeling a bit guilty, she shut up and continued to bandage his wounds carefully. Sasuke took note of her sudden silence and turned to her when she finished bandaging him. She gathered the bandages, ointments and other medical paraphernalia and shoved it back inside the small duffel med bag.

She stood up, holding onto her enlarged stomach as she stood. Sasuke stared at his wife's back as she walked towards the comfort room and return the duffel in the mirror cabinet. 'Mood swings… again!' He sighed in his mind as he stood up and neared her.

Strong arms were wrapped around the part below and above her stomach, avoiding the huge lump in front. Sasuke's shallow breathing could be felt in her nape. She shivered when his hot breath reached the center to her nape, tickling everything out of it.

"Sorry for shouting at you." He apologized as he nuzzled in her neck, making her squirm in his grasp. Sakura smiled and stopped Sasuke from going down further. She turned around and kissed him softly on his lips. Sasuke pulled her towards the bed and tucked themselves under the sheets. "Being awake for almost two weeks and sleeping for almost two hours a day is hard, you know. Do you mind sleeping with me today?" Sasuke asked huskily as he pulled her to a hug, snuggling closer to each other.

Sakura smiled and kissed him again, and then afterwards, their breaths making them hull to sleep.

* * *

"What time are you leaving?" Sasuke asked with his brows narrowed. Sakura sat there in their couch, looking innocently at the Uchiha patriarch who stood in front of her, eying her movements. "Uhm, after lunch…?" Sakura answered unsurely. Sasuke sighed and sat down beside her, giving her a light kiss in her forehead and wrapping her into a hug.

"Just make sure Lee doesn't propose to you or something." He said as he released her stood up, approaching the door. "I'm leaving now. I'll be going straight to Lee's house, okay? No need to wait for me here. Be careful in the road, you'll never know when to encounter drunkards" He said and stepped out of the door, closing afterwards.

'Possessive and overprotective. Typical husband.' She thought and continued with her daily chores. Sasuke was to report to Naruto about their previous mission two weeks ago and was going to be given another one, but to now, only C – D ranked ones.

Then, she felt something throbbing in her stomach. She held onto it, and using her other hand to hold the nearest thing for support and leaned to the wall for added support on her weight. The throbbing became worst. It hurts like hell! There was a light contraction occurring inside her stomach.

Glancing down, her eyes widened at what she saw. A small amount of blood trickled down her leg then hitting the floor. She slowly slid down the wall, holding her stomach and trying hard not to look at the blood.

Slowly, the droplets of blood's pace quickened and made a small pool beneath her. Staggering, she tried to reach for the cordless phone. Since the contraction made her chakra deplete, she can't teleport from their house to the hospital. She needs someone to know her condition now!

Finally, after a few excruciating minutes of trying to reach for the phone, she has successfully reached it and started to dial some numbers, punching it slowly. Ringing, ringing, ringing…

No answer

She grunted then pressed the talk button to close, the again to open (that's how our cordless phone works here at home, so I based it here). She again dialed someone's home number, the amount of blood increasing in every minute that passed by. But then again, after a few rings, no one answered.

A few minutes have passed, she dialed the last number she has memorized.

RING!

RRIINNGG!

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Hello?" The man in the other line answered. Thank Kami-sama!

"Hello, may I speak to Lee please?" Sakura asked, panting from the withering pain.

"This is Lee, may I ask who's calling?" Lee asked.

"Lee, it's me Sakura-" But then was cut off when…

"Oh my lovely, youthful Sakura! How's my little blossom doing? I hope you could go later! I really miss you!" Lee said which made Sakura sweat drop and fume in anger, both emotions mixing.

"LEE! STOP IT! I NEED YOU TO COME HERE AT MY HOUSE!" Sakura shouted from her line of the phone, making Lee a bit deaf. .

"Why my dearest blossom?" He asked a bit confused on why would she want him there.

"LEE PLEASE! I'M BLEEDING AND THE BABY MIGHT DIE!" Sakura, yet again shouted, drawing the attention of Lee.

"Nani! Okay. Just hang on! I'll be there in a mo!" Then, Lee was nowhere to be found in his own house.

* * *

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san?" Lee continued to call her name when he entered the Uchiha mansion. Sakura was nowhere to be found. He ran towards the nearest room which was the kitchen and dining room, but saw no image of Sakura or anything pink. He ran from the kitchen to the living room and saw everything.

There was Sakura sitting in the floor drowned in her own blood, crying in pain. Her chakra flow was low and depleted that's why he didn't felt it. He rushed to Sakura's side and carried immediately, bridal style then rushing to the hospital she was working at.

* * *

Sasuke's heart began to pick its pace, which made it feel like he had just run ten laps around Konoha. He suddenly felt something wrong or something was in trouble. He was currently inside the Hokage's office, hearing on what Naruto, the Rokudaime, would say.

"Kiba, you and Shino would-" Naruto stopped upon seeing Sasuke paced out, looking out the window, looking worried. "Oi Captain Uchiha." Sure he wants to call him teme but they were in front of the other teams as well, so they need formalities. "Care to explain the interesting thing that you saw outside that you paced out."

Sasuke looked back at him and bowed slightly. "Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama, I was feeling a bit jumpy because I felt something wrong. I was just worried with my wife." He said, trying to calm his rampaging nerves down.

"Hn. As I was saying, Kiba, you and Shino…" Naruto sounded like Sasuke for a while and continued with the assigning of missions. But, even though Naruto seemed like he didn't care, deep inside, he was worrying badly about his former crush slash teammate.

* * *

"Excuse me nurse, but could you please tell me where the emergency room is?" Lee asked when he reached the reception desk. The nurse in charge looked up from what she was doing and her eyes widen upon seeing the sight.

"Sakura-san!" There in Lee's arms, was Sakura. Her dress was bloodied along with her legs. Quickly, she assisted Lee to a nearby stretcher and asked some of her companions to assist the unconscious Uchiha to the emergency room while the others called for the head doctor, Tsunade.

* * *

In no time, Sakura was brought to the emergency room with Lee tailing behind. The nurses told Lee to stay behind, outside the emergency room while they were doing the examinations on her.

A bit later, Tsunade could be seen, she was walking quickly, avoided running. She then entered the room to where Sakura was, but not even before he was instructed to find Sakura's husband,

Sasuke

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Annoying knocks echoed through the whole office and was the source of cutting the Hokage's words... the second time that day. "Come in if it's important!" Naruto shouted, a bit annoyed for being interrupted. Suddenly, the doors to the Hokage's office burst open, revealing a panting Lee.

"Hokage-sama!" He shouted and neared the desk of Naruto. "I need to bring Uchiha Sasuke to the hospital!" At this, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, a bit confused at Lee's words. "Why?" Naruto asked, trying to calm himself and trying the urge to punch the eyebrow freak square on the face.

"Uchiha Sakura…" Lee panted again, taking draws of air. "Uchiha Sakura is rushed to the hospital just now!" He finished, earning a few gasps from the girls: Ino, Tenten and Hinata. So that's why no one was answering her calls.

Without a word, Sasuke rushed out of the office even without the consent of the Hokage and went to the hospital. The girls circled Lee and helped him straight to his feet. "What happened, Lee-san?" Hinata asked, worry and fear of what might happen, spread across her features.

"Sakura-san called me then she told me to go to the Uchiha mansion. When I reached her house, I couldn't find her not until I reached the living room where she was, sitting in the pool of her own blood!" Lee told them. The girls' eyes started to tear up form upon hearing those things about their best friend.

Naruto stood up from his chair, making it topple over. "Meeting adjourned!" He said and rushed to the hospital, followed by the gang behind him.

* * *

Tsunade sighed after she had checked onto her x-rays and medical check ups the nurses made. "Nothing bad happen to her. That's good." She said and glanced outside the door, seeing Uchiha Sasuke there, with a blushing nurse trying to stop him from entering the room.

Tsunade gave another glance at Sakura before removing her surgical gloves and mask, pocketing it afterwards. She then walked out the room with a calm expression in her face, making Sasuke calm too. She motioned the nurse to go inside and help her co-nurses in assisting the Uchiha, which she followed.

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked when they were left alone outside. Tsunade gave a sad smile. "She's okay now. She just needs to get some rest."

"What happened to her Tsunade?" Sasuke asked, proving that her was a grateful husband worrying about his wife.

"May I just ask you something Uchiha?" Tsunade gave back a question.

"Yes."

"Is Sakura cleaning the _whole_ Uchiha house?"

"Yeah, she insists it though."

"But does she clean the _whole Uchiha compound_?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure though."

"Okay. She drinks coffee right?"

"Yeah."

"Does she still drink now?"

"Yeah."

"How many times a day?"

"Once."

"How about tea?"

"Twice."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Sakura needs some safety precautions. Even though she's a doctor, she didn't take up from me the things that a pregnant woman should and would do and things that she should avoid." Tsunade said as she mentally solved the puzzle that Sakura made. "She's stressed and not to mention not a healthy pregnant woman."

Sasuke looked puzzled. "How could you say that she's not healthy?"

"Well, a pregnant woman shouldn't do tremendous or stressful work. The should only clean a bit, then cook, read or watch, but never do big jobs. Pregnant woman also should avoid drinking caffeine rich drinks like coffees and teas."

"So what you're saying is…" Sasuke said but let Tsunade continued. "Caffeine, it could cause the disorder in the baby or worst, it could kill it. It may have some side effects in the child. As for those stressful and tremendous movements, it could cause early labor or the mother could be in labor **months** before the real due date." Tsunade explained glancing to her left where Naruto and the others were.

"Naruto," Tsunade called to Naruto, who cowered a bit then went near them. "As the Godaime Hokage and the personal doctor for the Uchiha's, I need to tell you that you need to give no missions to Sharingan Team Captain Uchiha Sasuke."

"What! Why?" Naruto asked. "Due to what happened to Sakura, he needs to stay by her side, 24/7. If not, they might not have their baby, knowing how Sakura loves to clean houses. But even though, when Team Sharingan has missions a is successful, your share of money would be given to you." She said as she face Sasuke who nodded. She glanced back at Naruto, waiting for his approval as the current Hokage.

Naruto bought up his head and nodded. Suddenly, the nurses came out of the room where Sakura was. "Uchiha-sama, Sakura-san is now awake and wants to see you." She said and with a bow, she left. Tsunade nodded her consent and let Sasuke enter the room.

* * *

There she was now, dressed in a hospital dress after she had stained her clothes a while ago. The door flapped open, revealing Sasuke. Her eyes brightened upon seeing her husband. Sasuke made his way towards her side, clasping her hands with his own.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked with a hint of worry evident in his voice. He sat down at the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hair in a soothing gesture. "Yeah, I'm fine Sasu-kun." She said tiredly. He hugged her tighter when his mind drifted again to Tsunade's words.

_It could cause the disorder in the baby or worst, it could kill it…_

"Sakura," He started after a few minutes of silence. "Hm…?" "I'll be now always by your side if you need me." He said as he took a whiff of her strawberry scented hair. "What?" Sakura had a confused look on her face, not getting what he said.

"Tsunade told Naruto to cross me out on all the missions given to my team." He stated calmly, his hold around her, not changing a bit. "But how about money?" She asked. "I'll still have my pay." He said silently as the gang entered the room.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto, of course the loudest, entered… no, barged in the room his arms up in the air, waiting to hug her. Sasuke punched him, making him stumble on the ground. "Dobe."

"What did you say teme?" Naruto shouted after he had composed himself, raising a clenched palm up. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata tried to calm her husband by holding to his arms, which really made Naruto calm.

"Sakura-chan," Ino and Tenten said together. They glared at each other. "I'm glad you're alright." They both said again in chorus. Ino glared at Tenten but Tenten glared harder. Sakura sweat dropped at this and giggled lightly. On the other side of the room, Shikamaru and Neji were both leaning on the wall, one was sleeping, one was concentrating.

Ask who's sleeping? Neji was sleeping and Shikamaru was concentrating. Is this a joke? No its not. Kiba and Shino were also bickering with each other, Akamaru eating Shino's bugs but Shino doesn't wanted to be beaten so he place lice in Akamaru.

Sakura smiled at her friends and best friends then started giggling, which later turned into fits of laughter. Everybody stared at her, remembering that they visited her in the hospital and not to bicker with each other, then laughed along with her. Sasuke neared her again and planted a light kiss on her lips.

And Lee? Well, no one remembered that it was his birthday that exact day. He was actually left inside Naruto's office, tired from looking for Sasuke and tired from being so jumpy around Sakura a while ago.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope you like my new writing style! I was fed up with, waking up in the morning the doing the same things in each chapters then ending it up sleeping. So there! I made so many drafts of chapter 8, each composing of different plots. But then I stick with this which I only typed for a short while, which means that chapter is nice! Hehe!

Well, please R&R and again, sorry for the late update!

_Saisei-bara renee-chan14_


	9. Sixth Month:December:December 25

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Okay, I updated faster than before. And much to my disappointment, this ficcy will last only until 14 chapters so, only 5 more chapters and this is done! And I'm so grateful that you liked my new writing style. I got fed up having writers block on what happens next in my old writing style, and it's good everybody was able to cope up with the story even though the style changed a lot. I'm going to answer a few reviews.

**Sunshine of my life** – WTF! Really? She still rides planes and jet skis? Whatta preggy! She's my idol! But all I know about pregnancy is all written here in this story. From what I got from my sissy and my aunts. I also received a handout about pregnancy in school in our home economics subject (home economics is all about home, baking, cooking, adolescence, courting, etc.) and I have learned a lot about pregnant women straining themselves could cause something bad to the baby. But, whatever your friend is doing, hope she is okay.

**sasusaku14** – Okay lang yon! Ako nga din eh, may mg exams halos araw-araw. Din a nga ako nakakatulog ng maayos eh, parating puyat. Minsan nga, sa sobrang pagpupuyat, pagdating ko maaga na akong natutulog at di na nakakapag aral para sa susunod na exams. Pero thank God, puro matataas ang grades ko. Well, ganyan talaga ang buhay ng isang 3rd year. Kapagod!

**Arche-chan** – It's good that you know understand the story easily. I always tend to make my chapters hard to read and understand. Gomen!

**friendz4ever** – Don't worry, the baby(ies) would be alive!

**Cagalli Yula Atha**- Oh! Thanks for the cookies! –joins the cookie dance-

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** – Hehe… Yeah I know I'm a bad author. Even my best friends tell me that! Hehe… Yeah, it's good it came out great. I thought that some people couldn't cope up because of the new style, but it's good everybody understood it.

There, I answered the reviews. Well, now to start the ninth chapter of BoG!

**P.S. :** Please read the prequel of this story, entitled **Stay**. Since I can't post a link here, just visit my profile and look for the story.

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr .:**

**

* * *

**

Sixth Month – December

**

* * *

-December 25 – Christmas!-**

Staring out of the window, peering over the vast horizon of snow. Yes, snow. It was Christmas and she's all alone in their house. Sitting there on their couch with a mug of hot chocolate in hand, she leaned back down in the arms of her husband, who was also leaning bacj, enjoying the warmth they both emit.

Wrapping an arm above her stomach, this was consequently thrice the possible size before, she smiled at his moves. They remained silent for the whole afternoon, watching every snow fall of from the skies above.

Knowing Sakura, she would probably break off the silence that obviously pissed her to no end. Just like what is said, a few minutes later, she started a small conversation.

"Sasu-kun,"

He looked at her. "Hn?"

"I love you."

He smiled

"I love you too."

Afterwards, nothing came, Both stay silent, and no one dared to start again. But then, missing the feminine, soft voice of his wife, he started a new conversation.

"Are you glad that Naruto gave me no missions for the moment?"

Sakura faced him a bit. "Yes, I'm glad about it."

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "Nope, why?"

He gave out a small smile. "It's because Tsunade told me that I should stay be your side 24/7, life and death, just as long as I am with you."

She blushed lightly about his statement. Silence again regained its position when their conversation was short. Breaking again the silence, Sakura decided to start a new one.

"You know, Shikamaru-kun is also expecting a boy, like you."

Sasuke smirked. "Really?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. And Ino wants it to be a girl, like me."

"Nothing really differs between friends huh?"

"Yeah, nothing."

Silence did not leave them, but just remained there by the corner. Sasuke hugged her tighter when his mind crossed when he came back to Konoha.

"Sakura,"

"Yes Sasu-kun?"

"What did you really feel when you saw me when I came back."

Sakura sat there, unmoving, maybe contemplating on what to say. But then, a small smile followed when she remembered everything again.

"When I saw you again, I wanted to pull you to a hug."

"What else?"

"To kiss you."

"More?"

"To live with you."

"Is there anything else?"

Sakura faced him and started to plant butterfly kisses throughout his face. "Of course, to be with you forever."

He smiled. That's all the answer he needs. He returned the kiss when her lips landed on his. Pulling back, it's now Sakura's time to ask.

"How about you? What did you feel?"

He smiled. "I was happy to see you again. I escaped from Orochimaru months before I showed myself to you. I stayed here, waited for the right time and observed you in everywhere you go."

"Really? I mean, you were here all along?"

He gave a nod. "I really wanted to rip that Sai's head off when he started hitting on you, which I hated the most."

"Don't worry. My heart still belongs to you at that time."

"Then when I heard those things that I was a bastard, well, I really admit it, I am a bastard for leaving my kunoichi alone. Well, I really felt sadness for the second time. I also felt guilt. But then again, I was glad I came back before that Oro bastard claims my body. I'm glad I came back to you." He said sweetly. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for telling those harsh words to you before. I was just afraid that you would leave me again." A single tear rolled down her cheek, which was sucked up by his shirt.

"Don't cry. It's okay." He cooed her by stroking her back up and down, saying more gentle and assuring words to her.

"Sasu-kun,"

"Hn?

"What did you feel… when I told you I was pregnant?"

He blinked at her but then smiled afterwards. "I felt so happy and honored." He looked down to her belly. "I'm going to be a father soon." She smiled.

"I know that Raku-chan would be good looking since both of _her_ parents look good." Sakura said as she stroked her stomach. Sasuke secretly glared at her.

"No. Seisuke would be stoic like _his_ father." Sasuke declared proudly, earning a pout from his wife.

"Mou Sasu-kun, what would you do if we get twins?" She asked out of the blue. Sasuke stared at her again and smiled.

"My joy would be tripled."

"Why tripled when there are only two of them?" She asked, furrowing her cute, thin, pink eyebrows.

"Why? Because doubled when we have twins plus another because you're here with me, to have a family, to revive my no… _our_ clan and to love me forever."

Sakura felt love and care from him.

"Aishiteru Sasu-kun."

"Aishiteru Sakura."

TING!

The oven ringed from the kitchen, alerting the young mother. She stood up and pulled her husband up. "C'mon Sasu-kun. Let's eat dinner."

He nodded his head.

"Merry Christmas Sasu-kun."

He smiled again.

"Merry Christmas."

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it's a bit short but it's full of fluff, right? Hope you like this. I won't update this soon coz I still have my exams in the following weeks and I need to study. So yeah, did I already mentioned that? Well, whatever. I hope you would also read the prequel for this which is entitled **'Stay'**.

R&R and sorry for the late update!

_saisei-bara renee-chan 14_


	10. Sixth Month:December:December 27

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Hey guys! I missed you all! Well, I'm now here to update my stories. I would like to thank my reviewers who bade me a good luck for my exams. Thanks to you guys, I found our term exams easy. I love you all and as a reward for all of your kindness, I'm going to make this chapter a whole chapter of SasuSaku and bits of NaruHina love! I love you guys so you deserve to have it! Have fun!

Note: The line bars are still disabled so I'm going to use dashes instead.

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr .:**

**

* * *

**

Sixth Month - December

* * *

-December 27 - Hinata's Birthday-

"Burr…" Sakura shivered as she hugged herself in front of the crackling fireplace in Naruto's house. They were about to celebrate Hinata's birthday with a big surprise. While Hinata was still in her B ranked mission, Naruto did all the preparations; cooking the food, specifically ramen, decorating their house and the things related.

"S-S-Sas-suk-ke-e…" Sakura tried to speak without stuttering from the coldness but to no avail, it was really cold. Well, of course it is, they're still in the Christmas season, to be exact, two days after Christmas. Sasuke diverted his gaze from the thing he was doing to her, and raised a skeptical eyebrow at her direction.

"I-I'm-m c-c-cold-d-d…" She said slowly as her teeth started to chatter and her body began to shake from the coldness. She couldn't move her body because of the numbness she felt. Her body shivered violently, taking Sasuke back to his senses.

Dropping the rug he was holding, he made his way towards his six-month pregnant wife and hugged her from the shoulders, giving her some supply of natural body heat coming from him. Continuing to rub his arms around her, he, of course wanted to know if the heat he was giving was enough, so, he decided to ask. "Is this okay with you? Or do you want more heat?"

A few seconds passed and he got no answer. Getting a bit impatient, he looked down, only to see the most beautiful scene he had seen in his whole life. There in his arms was his wife, sleeping. The pink haired Uchiha's hand was at her stomach, like gently caressing it to make the baby fall asleep too. Her breathing was steady and you could almost hear the beat of her heart doing 'lub dubs' from her chest.

Smiling a bit, he slowly stood up, with his Sakura in his arms, bridal style; he laid her down in the cushion gently, avoiding any slight movements to wake her up. After he laid her down, he quickly asked Naruto for some covers for her to stay warm, rushing up to the room the dobe directed and brought back down a cherry blossom colored blanket, and slowly covered Sakura with it.

Doing some hand seals, he muttered a 'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu' under his breath, and slowly drawing the fire balls out of his mouth towards the fire place, making the fire big and giving the room a good temperature.

Looking back to Sakura, he smiled and leaned to her head's height and gave a quick peck on her forehead. "Sweet dreams." He whispered with a small smile, then continuing with his work in wiping all of the Uzumaki's displays in the living room.

* * *

The night fell fast and the guests were now flooding the Hokage's house for the celebration of his wife's birthday. But the mystery of the whole occasion was, Hinata hasn't arrived. Naruto didn't want to give her the mission but she insisted because no other ninjas were available at that time.

Sasuke still has three months more for his leave because of Sakura and she insisted that not to disturb them. Ino was pregnant, with Shikamaru doing the same as Sasuke. Neji, together with his wife Tenten with Lee, just came home from a mission that night. The others also had their own mission.

Naruto sighed and looked again outside to see if there are any signs of Hinata in the darkness of the night. Seeing nothing, his gaze went to the party, where their friends were celebrating and having fun, drinking and entertaining each other. Others were intriguing again the pregnant women, the others making gossips.

Three hours had already passed, still no sign of Hinata or her teammates. He was now regretting that he gave her the mission. The guests were now decreasing, just telling their goodbyes and greetings for Hinata to Naruto. Now, the only ones left was the rookie 9 minus Hinata of course, the old team Gai and Sai.

"Naruto-san," Sakura started, giving out her honorific to Naruto. "I think you need to rest now. Do you want us to wait for her? You seen to look so stressed just for waiting for her." She said softly as she neared her ex teammate and comrade. Naruto shook his head and looked at their direction.

"Maybe you guys might go now. Hinata might go back later at dawn. And besides, it's really getting late." He inquired. The gang looked at him but then soon agreed with him, bidding their goodbyes and heading off to the directions of their own houses.

* * *

"Sasu-kun?" Sakura called to her husband as she eyed him when he came out from the bathroom after his short warm bath. Drying his hair, he looked up. "Hn?"

"Do you think Hinata-chan is safe?" She asked as she continued to massage her growing stomach where their soon to be Uchiha heir lies. He eyed her first before slipping in the plain Uchiha emblem printed shirt he held, and sat down at their bed.

"She'll be okay. Maybe something had come across their way since it's a B ranked one. But knowing her as the heir of the Hyuuga's, she's just like you, fragile outside but strong within." He smiled a bit, showing a cropped part of his cheek. Sakura saw it and neared him.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan is strong even without Naruto. But what I never knew was…" She cut off her sentence by wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck from behind. "You have dimples." She said as she began to peck him here and there in his face.

"Sakura, stop it." He hauled her after a few minutes, feeling a bit light headed after being kissed for so many times in a row by an angel, who wouldn't, right?

"Aw, Sasu-chan doesn't want to be kissed by his wife? Aw…" Sakura pouted then turned away to her side of the king sized bed of their room. 'Che, mood swings.' Sasuke muttered to himself in his mind, but then tucked himself under the sheets after Sakura did so.

"Aishiteru Sakura." He said as he pulled her to a tight embrace, like a while ago, giving her heat for the rest of the cold night. Sakura blushed at first but then soon snuggled up to his chest, giving in his warm body.

"Aishiteru Sasu-kun, goodnight." She muttered as the breath of Sasuke hulled her to sleep.

* * *

Back in a certain house…

He was there, lying but still wide awake, waiting for his wife to come home. Feeling a bit jitty, he sat up from bed, but soon to be stopped by soft gentle hands by his shoulders. Looking at his back, there he saw his wife, with the window to their room open. 'She must've used it to come inside since the front door was locked.' He thought as he felt his wife tug him down to bed.

"Gomen Naruto-kun if I came home late for the party." Hinata said as she dipped her head down towards his own, her hair flowing down slowly, tickling his face. Gentle at first but then soon became too passionate. Maybe Naruto's gift to Hinata is the Uzumaki heir. Who knows?

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know its short for such a long update, but it's the only idea that came to my mind. At least there was some SasuSaku romance with bits of NaruHina with it. Isn't it a double treat since the only pairing said in the summary is SasuSaku? Well, whatever, I know it's the shortest of all the chapters because of like what I've said; I really don't have an idea for this chapter. Well, I just hope you like this chapter and like what I've said in my A/N chapter notice, I have major writer's block because of the exams, okay?

Please read, enjoy and review!


	11. Seventh Month:January:January 1

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I even put my other fics of hiatus just to finish this one. And also, I might not be updating constantly because I feel like my grade are going low so I need to put more effort in studying. But don't worry, I would find time in typing. I also am aware of the virus threats that are sent through emails, so almost everyday, my mail is flooded and I need to erase the messages, especially when sends a hell lot of c2 alerts, I can find my time there in typing.

So I have a very long AN and I made you bored so now, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

**.: Boy or Girl:.**

**:. hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr .:**

**

* * *

**

Sixth – Seventh month – December – January

**

* * *

-January 1 – New Year-**

The night sky was filled with lights and a few firecrackers. The citizens of Konoha were busy along the streets and sidewalks for the coming New Year. It was still and currently December 31, the last day of the year.

In a certain part of the whole city, where it was once empty and cold, two bickering figures continue to… Uhm… bicker with each other, the pink haired, pregnant woman tugging the pant hen of the raven haired ANBU.

"C'mon Sasu-kun! The fireworks won't start until midnight! We still have time to roam around and buy some things in the bazaar!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she continued to pester Sasuke, who had his head under his pillow.

"Sakura! Don't be so annoying! If you want to go out, then go!" He said, his voice showed clearly that he was annoyed by her. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "Mou, you're so mean Sasu-kun! Doesn't want to accompany his pregnant wife to the place she desires! What if it happens to me again? What will you do if I die? Huh?" Sakura provoked the really pissed off Uchiha.

Giving a loud sigh, he grunted, cursed and did everything that was possible to show that he was really pissed. "Fine!" He said and sat up and went to the closet to change into his midnight yakuta.

"Yay!" Sakura almost leaped with joy, but didn't because of her current situation. "But I'll only do this because if something happens to you, I'll blame myself for it." He said but muttered the last part, that didn't come unheard by the latest Uchiha matriarch.

"Aw, I love you Sasu-kun!" She kissed him and skipped off happily out of their room, dragging her kimono behind. Sasuke, yet again sighed on Sakura's childish antics. "Pregnant women really love mood swings."

Definitely…

* * *

"Do you want to buy something, Sasu-kun?" Sakura asked as she walked from stall to stalls, checking on some items that were on a New Years' sale. She raised her arm up in eye level and checked the small chime with a baby bear as a design of it.

She smiled cheekily and showed it to Sasuke, who was very oblivious with his surroundings and his fan girls. God, even though he's already for years, he still couldn't shake off his fan girls from drooling over him. It makes him and Sakura very sick when one fan girl would declare her undying love **in front** of the new Uchiha woman.

"It's cute, ne Sasu-kun? It would look cute in the baby's room!" She declared happily as she scanned the item if it had dents in it. Finding it perfect, and without any consent of Sasuke, she immediately pulled out her purse and quickly paid for the chime.

Skipping towards her husband, she again took the time to talk to her growing belly again. "Ne Raku-chan, do you like it? It's so kawaii!" She said happily as she reached the side of Sasuke. Noticing how she talked to herself, he inwardly rolled his eyes and mumbled. 'Talking to herself again. God what happened to my REAL wife?'

His attention was drawn when she hugged his arm. "Let's go around and look for more things for the baby!" Sakura exclaimed happily and pulled his arm towards another booth, his fan girls still following him. He inwardly glared at them and followed his Sakura. When he was in level with her, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, after noticing the mob of Sakura's fan boys.

As they walked away from the mob, Sakura immediately spotted some rare baby mittens and baby sock for newborns and quickly made her way inside the group of mothers trying to get the items by highest bidding. "I bid 1000 yen for those!" Sasuke heard someone say through the crowd. "I bid 2000 yen for those!" Sakura smirked inwardly as she bid hers. But then, none of the ogling, and drooling mothers were gonna be down. "I bid 2500 yen!" then, it keeps going on.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura continued to bid for those mittens and socks. 'We could buy cheaper in the stores even not on sale.' He thought and looked around. His eyes stopped over an item that sparkled above all the sparkly things in that certain table. He looked over Sakura to check if she was looking, but then he sweat drop when he saw her still bidding. He sneaked towards that certain table and picked up the item, where his eyes had fallen in love.

Quickly, he grabbed for his wallet, paid for the item and quickly shoved the item inside his dark blue yakuta, for Sakura to unable to see it. He marched back to his spot a while ago only to see Sakura in her puppy dog eyes, pouting and looking left to right. She then looked straight and saw her husband coming towards her.

"Where did you go? You made me worried!" She whined as she hugged him in his waist. He looked down, seeing nothing in her hands. "So, did you get those mittens and socks that you wished for the baby?" He asked with a hint of mockery present in it. She glared at him and looked away. 'Mood swings.' He thought.

"Hmph! That old lady bought it! Does she know what her age is? Does she know that she wouldn't be pregnant anymore? Darn it!" She cursed as she glared at the old lady, who happened to be Tsunade, no just kidding, who was raising the baby clothes in her hands, making her own dance or rather ritual.

"Whatever. C'mon, I'm hungry." Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura again closer to him and began to walk towards the food stalls and restaurants ahead of them. "So, where do you want to eat?" He asked as he looked back at her who put up a thinking face. "Hmm, let's go to the restaurant where we usually eat with the rookie 9!" She announced happily as she tried to skip her way towards the restaurant but only to be stopped by Sasuke, and proceeded to the restaurant safely.

* * *

Chomp! Chomp! Chomp!

Sakura ate furiously like she hasn't eaten for ten long years… no, scratch that, like she has never tasted food before. Sasuke gaped at her as she signaled for a rice boy to come near and serve her another cup of rice, which happens to be her sixth cup. Sasuke carefully popped a tonkatsu in his mouth, watching his wife, careful that she might just blow out there. He sighed, having enough of her no mannered table etiquettes. 'Might as well give her my present.' He thought and called for her.

"Sakura," He started.

Ignore.

"Sakura…" He tried again, but still…

Ignorance.

"Sakura!" He now literally almost shouted for her name.

Ignorance is the best virtue.

"Uchiha Sakura!" He growled, his little patience growing thinner and thinner by each growing second. This caught her attention. She bought the chopsticks and rice bowl down and looked at him, "Hai, Sasu-kun?" She asked him. He immediately looked away, his face burning up. He never thought that giving a present to your wife would be this hard, and she was suppose4d to be your WIFE!

"Uhmm…" He started but eventually can't. "Nani Sasu-kun? What is it?" She asked again, completely ignoring the tempting food in front of her. "Uhm… -sigh-" and he stood up and went to her side of the table, grasping the object he bought for her a while ago.

"Happy New Year Sakura." He said sweetly as he latched the silver lace, which holds the silver ring he bought for her years back with the cherry blossom petals engraved on it (actually, he only bought the lace, not the ring). She looked down and saw his gift. She looked up again and smiled brightly before tackling him into one of her bear hugs, which had some disadvantages due to her large belly.

"Arigatou, Sasu-kun!" She said happily and pecked him on the lips, same goes for the fireworks display, as it quickly rose up in the sky, drawing the attention of lots of people. The couple looked out if the window, an advantage for them because they picked the spot nearest to the window. They could hear some passerby and the people inside the restaurant mutter a 'Happy New Year' to each other.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, which she gazed back to. "Happy New Year." They said together and gravity pulled their lips together again for a short sweet kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: So I've noticed that my chapters have been going short but I'll try to make some of the last remaining chapter's long, ne? Hope you like this chapter and please R&R!

PS: I'll make it up with the long update, okay?


	12. Eighth Month:February:February 14

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: I'm dory for the late update! I got loads of school stuff to work on and this upcoming Saturday (October 14) our report cards are out! So I would do a fast update before my mother and father scolds me for my low grades. So, enough for the talk and now proceed to the story.

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr .:**

**

* * *

**

Eighth Month – February

**

* * *

-February 14 – Valentine's Day-**

Sasuke sighed for the enth time for that particular time. He looked around and surveyed the number of people, girls, boys, men, women and grandparents. They were in a wide open space in Konoha, with lots and lots of people around. The boys separated from the girls.

He looked around again, searching for his pregnant wife, seeing and checking if everything was okay. He sighed in relief when he saw a flash of pink, together with indigo, brunette and blond with her. He looked over his place and looked at the lazy Shikamaru, who almost slipped down from the post he was leaning on because of lack of sleep. Neji was at the other side of the post, leaning with his arms crossed, his eyes closed.

He sighed again and looked straight, there in the far end was a small stage with a microphone in the middle. A banner was above it, saying 'Valentines' Festival!'. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms after seeing his fan girls who still continued to flirt with him even though he was a married man and a soon to be father.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnn!" A blond haired fan girl squealed as she neared him and latched her arms around his neck. Feeling this, he immediately pushed her off, not wanting Sakura to see it or else, her rampaging mood swings and jealousy would kick off. "Stay away from me." He deadpanned and dusted his shirt, as if he was pushed in the ground.

"But Sasuke-kunnn!" She whined again and looked at him with hideous puppy dog eyes. He looked at her and cringed at the sight. He immediately glared at her, which took her aback. She sniffed and ran away from the scene, screaming 'MY Sasuke-kun is angry with ME!'. Kami, so noisy!

'What is it with blondes for being noisy?' He thought as his mind drifted off the Naruto and Ino who were consequently two of his now close friends. He sighed in relief when he saw his blond haired best friend slash dobe prompted himself up the small stage and adjusting the microphone to his height.

"May I all please have you attention?" He said smoothly as he looked around, eying some people but most of the time, him. When everybody settled and listened attentively to what he was going to announce, he began speaking again. "Today is the fourteenth of February and it is the time of celebrating the love and romance around us. And as your Hokage, I proposed a two small activities for you couples! The…" Naruto paused for some added effect, making everybody nervous.

"…heart finding contest and the kissing contest!" He declared loudly and raised both his hands to add the excitement. Almost all of the people gathered there, were cheering, but some people who are like Sasuke, grunted, as well as Neji and Shikamaru. As usual, all the girls squealed with happiness because they could kiss the man of their dreams. And as usual, all men rolled their eyes in annoyance when the women started to have hearts in their eyes and drooled over the place.

"Now before we start the first contest, you should sign up your names in the booths over there, with the boys and girls separated." Naruto said as he pointed at the far end, where ten small booths were with corresponding labels with it according to their sexes. "And you will receive a half heart with jagged lines in the middle portion. You will find the other side of the heart with the boys or girls, depends of what sex you belong. The first pair to go here in the stage with the perfect heart will be declared as the winner. I will give instructions on when to start the game. For now, please go to the booths and register. After registering, please go back to where you are standing now, so we could immediately start the game." Naruto gave a signal, and the crowd zoomed towards the booths.

* * *

"Boys would stay here in the right and the girls would stay here on the left." Naruto instructed as he pointed to the left and right, giving more effects to his words. Obediently, the participants huddles themselves according to gender and prepared themselves for the signal.

Naruto turned his head from left to right, checking if everything was ready. He raised his right arm, holding a hand gun, and pointed it to the sky, holding the gun properly and his index finger, fingering the trigger. The participants looked into Naruto's hand for the go signal.

But before we start counting, let's see what our characters are doing…

On the girl's side, the two pregnant women huddled together with Tenten and Temari by their sides, holding their piece of hearts rightly, making it impossible to fall out from their hands. Sakura's other hand was at her stomach, protecting it from anything that would bump into it. Ino was doing the same thing, with her stomach a bit big too. Tenten and Temari had mischievous grins plastered in their lips, faces telling how excited they were.

On the boy's side, as usual, the boys gave no excitement at all. Their faces stoic and cold, trying hard not to hit the boys who were all eager like the girls. Their piece of hearts safely tucked in their pants' pockets, secretly, they were going to play the game.

"Ready…" Naruto said as his fingers laced tightly around the gun's trigger…

The girls' eager faces grew more eager than ever… if possible…

"Set…" He held up his arm higher than before…

The boys were still in the same state, only with a few boys on the ground.

"GO!" And he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Soon, swarms of people started to swim to the other side, mixing in together. Sasuke smirked and made a run for it towards his wife, after a lot of girls went to his way. 'Damn. This is supposed to be a couples' day! Not 'find-your-couple-to-day!' He thought, really irritated with those girls. A few feet away, he saw his wife, frantically looking for him.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" She shouted as she looked around, not seeing any sign of anybody who's doing some hands seals and muttering the words' Katon: Housenka no jutsu' and balls of flame flying around. "Sasuke-kun?" She called out again; her state was almost breaking down. She looked around again, but only failed to see her husband.

She sighed after she thought she was lost. Ino and the other girls practically ran off, leaving the eight month pregnant, near to labor woman. Nobody knows what could happen, right? But then, she felt a warm breath at her nape, and two strong arms wrapping around her fragile body.

She turned around, only to have her lips locked with his. She immediately closed her eyes, feeling that she felt safe, secure and warm with him. She pulled him closer when she felt his tongue, licking her lower lip. "O-Oi teme!" Naruto shouted on the microphone, almost making everybody deaf, as he stared at the couple in disbelief, as everybody stopped in what they were doing, and looked at them after hearing it. The two didn't break apart. "The kissing contest would be later! Do your job, now!" He ordered, his Hokage self coming out.

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart and looked around, sweat dropping after seeing everybody's reaction. Sasuke then glared at Naruto, full force. "Shut up dobe!" He said and raised one of his and Sakura's arm, where the heart pieces were. "We're paired up." He smirked and joined the broken hearts together, showing everybody that they were indeed sharing a heart.

Naruto's eyes widened so as everybody's. They blinked, and blinked, and blinked. No one gave off any noise, but just continued to stare at the Uchiha couple. Sighing loudly, he picked up Sakura, bridal style and bought her up to the stage, putting her down afterwards. "Dob-" He was about to call Naruto but then a fan girl cried. "They're really meant for each other!" She said and ran off the scene.

Everybody looked at where she went and shrugged off the idea of the fan girl. Naruto cleared his throat and started to speak again, gaining back his voice. "Uhm… as you see, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura were the first one who was able to come here in the stage. So this only means that they won this game!" He announced excitedly as everyone cheered and threw the hearts up, letting it have a beautiful effect in air.

Smiling, Sasuke looked at Sakura, as she did too. Their eyes clashed. Sakura smiled softly, and so did Sasuke. He leaned down again and kissed her lips softly, making another round of applauses and cheers from the people. Naruto panicked again when he saw this. "Oi teme! You aren't supposed to kiss now! The kissing contest is later! O-Oi teme! TEME!"

**

* * *

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

Author's Note: Okay, I know this is the shortest but I really have no interest in doing fanfictions right now. Pardon me. And I also have a new fic coming that would probably replace this. Please help me in it.

Do you know the show / animé 'Hana Yori Dango'? Or (for Filipinos) 'Meteor Garden'? I need a title for it. The plot would be similar to it. So if you have seen the show, please tell me your idea for it. I really don't have a title and I want to start it now before I totally lose interest in continuing typing ALL of my fics.

Here's the planned summary, which I know, sucks:

-They hated and loathed each other from the day they first met. But little did they know that they were slowly falling in love with each other, learning to accept and to fill each other's hearts.-

To tell you all, I will make this chaptered story a long one, like at least a minimum of 15-20 chapters up. I got this interest of striving hard to make a long story with multichapters. So tell me your opinion on:

What you think about the summary and a good title. Please help me!

Please!

Help me!

I really need you help guys!

Please read and review and please… IDEAS!


	13. Due Date

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Actually, I typed this before I did chapter 12. I was very eager to type my ideas of how to deliver a baby and everything. Well, please bear with me at the description I used, I haven't been pregnant so I don't know much what happens during childbirth. And aren't you overwhelmed that within a span of four to five days, I updated?

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr .:**

**

* * *

**

Ninth Month – March

**Due Month**

**

* * *

-March 9 – Tenten's Birthday-**

Her jade eyes blinked as she eyed herself in the mirror, checking her whole outfit and turning around to look at hr outfit from behind. Sasuke eyed his wife as she continued to turn and massage her belly, which was miraculously big as ever. He smirked when she almost tripped on the rug beneath her and regaining her posture, grinning childishly at him and scratching the back of her head.

"Sasuke-kun," She started and sat down beside him, and leaned her head in his shoulders and hugged his arm. "Are you excited?" She asked, closing her, as if she's reminiscing something. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow on her, not getting her question. "What do you mean excited? For what?" She smiled.

"Are you excited that, one of this days, I'm going to give birth on our little angel." She said and hugged his arm more. He pulled away, not agreeing on how she called his _son_, calling _him_ an angel. "What angel? He's not an angel. Boys aren't addressed as angels." He said and crossed his arms across his chest, looking away.

"Mou," Sakura whined and hugged his arm again. "Boy or girl, I will love our child." She said sweetly and stroked a hand in her stomach for the second time that day and smiled. Sasuke smiled at her words and embraced her small figure, and joined her in stroking her stomach.

"I think we should set aside the bet we made, huh?" He asked as he kissed her forehead lovingly. She nodded and snuggled closer to him, burying her face beneath his old shirt, similar to the ones he wore when he was still a genin. "Mm… I think we should." She agreed and savored the moment.

* * *

"Let's go." He provoked and walked outside the Uchiha compound, followed by his Sakura, who practically skipped her way out, not minding those huge rocks along the way and her condition as a pregnant woman. "Sakura, slow down." Sasuke warned and literally, almost ran when Sakura picked up her pace and nearly ran.

"But I want to see Tenten-chan, Ino-chan and Hinata-chan! I want to see them now!" She demanded stopping and pouting when she turned to him. He sighed and reached her side. "We'll see them, even if we're slow in walking, just slow down. I don't something bad to happen to you and the baby. Remember what Tsunade said a few months ago? It'll be bad for your condition." He said worriedly, making Sakura fell guilty.

She looked down at her feet and walked slower than her speed when they left. "That's better." Sasuke said and followed her, spying on everything suspicious or funny actions that she would do. A few minutes have passed, and a few more meters to the Hyuuga mansion for Tenten's birthday, Sakura squatted down, her arms between her legs. "What now?" Sasuke asked irritation evident in his tonality.

"Sasu-kun, I'm tired!" She complained and looked at him with her puppy dog eyes that taunted him to do something. "Don't you dare-" He didn't finish his sentence when she cut him off. "Carry me Sasu-kun!" She said and waggled her arms above her head, telling him to carry her.

"Sasuke's jaw literally dropped and looked at her with a 'are you serious?' look and shook his head, disapproving her request. "No." He deadpanned and continued walking ahead of her. She whined again, calling his name over and over, but she was heard by deaf ears. She nearly slumped down in the road, but then her dress would get dirty, so she stood up and continued her walk, trying hard to ignore the pain in her feet.

Sasuke checked on her in the corner of his eyes, checking if she was still okay. He can hear her whine her voice out calling him, but he still ignored her. But then, what happened next wasn't expected. She blacked out and leaned forward, falling face first on the ground. Alerted, he rushed towards her side and caught her in time before she kissed the ground. He sighed deeply and decided to carry her than to drag her to the main house which was a bit far away if he would drag her.

And since she is his ever so loving wife, instead of a piggy back ride, which would also be a disadvantage because of her belly, he carried her bridal style, ignoring the pain emitting from his back. 'I'm getting old.' He thought and walked his way towards the main house.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Three loud knocks was heard in the living room of the main house and Neji stood up oto open the door, rather than his wife who was celebrating her birthday that same day.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The knocks became louder and demanding, annoying the great prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. "Wait a minute!" Neji scolded, stabling every inch of self control left in his nerves, being a temperamental person he was. "Open the fucking door fast! Sakura's heavy." The person on the other side of the door complained and his voice annoyed.

"Could you not wait Uchiha?" Neji practically tear open the sliding door for the Uchiha couple to enter, but then stopped when he saw why he was letting him hurry. Yeah, pregnant women's weight could increase ten times the normal. There in front of him was Sasuke, with a fainted Sakura in his arms.

Seeing his annoyed but with a hint of worry look on his face, Neji immediately gave way for Sasuke and let him enter. The Uchiha prodigy brushed pass him and immediately directed to the living room of the Hyuuga manor, where the other rookie 9 and team Gai were, chatting to each other and eating snacks.

A few gasps were heard when Sasuke entered and laid Sakura on the couch, a pillow supporting her head. Ino, Tenten and Hinata hushed by their friends' side and fanned their friend. "Sakura-chan!" The girls called to the fainted matriarch, shaking her at times.

Ino faced him, worry very evident in her features. "What happened Sasuke? What happened to Sakura-chan?" Ino asked as she yelled out in frustration and panic for her best friend. Noticing her distress, Tenten immediately broke her contact with Sakura and went for the pregnant Ino. "Ino! You're also pregnant! Don't stress yourself!" Tenten said as she tried to calm her friend.

"Ahhh! Uchiha Sasuke! What did you do!" Ino yelled again and pulled her long blond hair, slumping down on the wooden floor of the dojo like living room. Sasuke stood there, leaning his back on the frame of the sliding door, his features composed in a clean manner. But you'll never know, when it comes to Sakura, Sasuke couldn't help but panic a bit. His inner self was exploding because of worry and kept on rambling about him being so numb and not helping Sakura in her time of need.

_**See what you did? If you helped Sakura-chan immediately, none of this would happen!**_

_I know and I feel guilty about if already! So stop it!_

_**But look at our Sakura! She's still asleep! We'll never know if she's okay!**_

_Just shut it! We'll wait for her to wake up. I know she will be okay. She's strong. _

O.O

Guilty

Since when did _the_ Uchiha Sasuke care? Oh yeah, since he felt love from his very own and loving, pregnant wife, Uchiha Sakura. Oh well, back to the scene.

"Sasuke-teme, I think we need to rush Sakura-chan in the hospital and fast!" Naruto said as he pointed at Sakura's legs. Sasuke used every ounce of self control for him not to kill the dobe, since he was pointing in between her legs and looking at it. Almost everyone gasped when they turned at where Naruto pointed, the girls covering their mouths by the sudden shock.

Sasuke looked over where he was pointing and his eyes widened in shock. His body almost paralyzed in shock. At where Naruto was pointing, Sakura's skirt was plastered in her legs with the use of blood. Blood was rolling down her legs. The cloth of the couch was wet with the water from her water bag (FYI: the water bag indicates that you are near labor) mixed with blood.

"Bring her to the hospital, now!" Naruto scolded again which drew everybody out of their senses. Sasuke rushed towards Sakura's side and carried her again. Sakura's face contorted when she felt pain in her abdomen, a twisting pain in her gut. This alerted Sasuke more, as he ran his way out towards the hospital.

* * *

'Shit Sakura! Be safe!' Sasuke thought as he reached the hospital and laid her down in the stretcher offered by Sakura's co-nurses. The immediately rushed her to the emergency room, Tsunade tailing behind them. The gang arrived in the scene, panting heavily and catching their breaths.

After a few minutes, a rookie nurse, who's new to the hospital, went near them and took some personal identification of the patient after redirecting them to the waiting room of the delivery. "Are you the husband of the patient?" She asked as she swooned over Sasuke, trying hard to catch his attention, which he paid no heed. Sasuke paced around the waiting area, feeling worried about Sakura. "Yes." He said as he continued to pace around.

"How old is she?" She asked again with her super irritating voice. Sasuke, annoyed by the nurse stopped and turned to her, Sharingan activated. "Will you just fucking give that questionnaire to me? I don't want to hear your fucking and irritating voice!" He yelled, making the nurse back away. "And I am not falling for those irritating voice of your which is trying to get my attention. I would never fall for yours because I have already fallen for hers! And for another fucking reason," He said in a very loud and commanding voice. "I am already married and my wife's gonna give birth soon, understand?" He asked his Sharingan still activated.

Scared out of her wits, the nurse nodded and handed him the clipboard and wrote everything that needs some information and returned it back in a matter of seconds. "Cool down Sasuke, she'll be safe." Someone said from behind them. Turning around, they saw Kakashi, holding still his perverted little orange book.

Sasuke, who's really irritated by everyone who kept on saying 'cool down' or 'don't worry about Sakura-chan', neared Kakashi and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, lifting him up a bit and bore him holes with his Sharingan eyes. "Don't tell me to cool down! Its Sakura's life and my child's, not yours not anyone's! So don't fucking tell me to cool down because I can't stop myself from worrying about her!" He yelled again and dropped Kakashi on the floor, ignoring how Naruto had fisted his hand in his sides.

"Teme! Give some respect for the old man!" Naruto suddenly yelled, earning sweat drops from his comrades and wife. The looked at him as if he had grown another head. He eyed them suspiciously, his azure eyes eying them from left to right. "What?" He asked defensively and raised his hand in front of his chest.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke spat and walked towards a wall and leaned against it, closing his eyes and waited for any good news from any of those nurses, who happens to be Sakura's apprentice and KNOWS his status as a married man, or from Tsunade, Sakura's teacher, herself.

* * *

Something heavy from the inside came rolling and made her stomach ache a lot. She furrowed her pink eyebrows first before opening her pastel colored orbs, shutting them a bit when the white blinding light from the room. She blinked and opened them fully, observing the whole place she was in, noticing about how familiar the place was.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she looked around and took note that her husband wasn't there inside the emergency slash delivery room of the place where she worked. "Stay calm Sakura." She heard a voice from behind. She looked up and saw her teacher, who got ready with a long needle syringe of anesthesia. "You're already having contractions after the water bag exploded inside your stomach. You need to stay still. Tell, me if you feel something painful or anything, okay?" Sakura nodded her head and tried to relax and lessen the tension she was feeling.

After a few minutes, she felt again something rolling inside her stomach, like the feeling she felt when she first opened her eyes inside the hospital. "Tsunade-sama, it h-hurts!" She exclaimed as she shut one of her eyes and held onto her stomach, twisting in pain as she showed how much she meant. Tsunade immediately rushed to her side and told her to sit up and pull her legs up to her chest, letting the bones in her spine separate as she held onto the syringe firmly and injecting it into her spine (FYI: My sister-in-law told me that the needles are so long and the nurses told her to do the position, resembling an 'a').

She winced slightly as Tsunade pulled out the syringe needle slowly, making a hot feeling while being pulled out. Tsunade let her lie down again and let her relax as she prepared the things that are needed for the labor. "Sakura, do you want Sasuke?" Tsunade asked as she wore her operating dress, cap, surgical mask and gloves. Sakura nodded immediately, wanting and missing the presence of her husband.

* * *

"Uchiha," Someone called him as he opened his eyes and looked at the person who called him. He immediately pushed himself off the wall and went near Tsunade who motioned him to come near. "How's Sakura, Tsunade?" He asked worriedly, his early rage forgotten and was replaced by any emotions he felt towards his wife.

"She's still okay. She's having contractions but still, she isn't in the stage of labor, yet. But I'm sure the baby's coming in a few hours." Tsunade said calmly. "A few hours!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief, not believing on what the old hag was saying, drawing a few of their friends' attention. "Calm down Uchiha. For now, all we have to do is to wait for it to come." Tsunade said as she patted Sasuke's back, letting him follow her.

When they reached the door that separates him and Sakura, he immediately heard the whines and moans of agony Sakura gave, making Sasuke worry. Tsunade immediately handed him a set of materials she wore earlier. "Go. She's waiting for you." Tsunade said with a smile. Sasuke returned the smile and wore the things she told him to wear and went in for his Sakura's assistance.

* * *

"Mou, Sasuke-kun…" She moaned as she held tightly on her stomach, trying hard to ease the pain she felt. Her vision went blurry and she shot her hand up, expecting Sasuke to hold to it. Suddenly, her eyes widened when two calloused hands held tightly onto hers, stroking it gently, as if trying to let her relax and be comfortable.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura panted as she looked at him with misty eyes, telling him how tired she was. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm here." He cooed and hugged her form tightly, his hands caressing her aching stomach. "It hurts." She whined again and hugged Sasuke back, burying her face in his chest.

"Shh… it's okay now, I'm here." He cooed again and rocked her body. "But I can't take it any longer!" She said as she leaned forward, putting force into her stomach. Sasuke pulled her again into a sitting position, securing his arms tightly around her. "Don't do that Sakura. Something might happen to our child." He said lovingly and kissed her temple, making Sakura calm down a bit albeit her situation, feeling safe while around his arms. She smiled and leaned to his arms more, savoring every heat he gave off.

* * *

A long 6 hours had passed and Sakura still had no sign of giving labor but just contractions inside her stomach. It was five minutes till' midnight and the water bag had exploded six hours ago which means that she's near childbirth, but still, nothing. At times when Sasuke would notice when she shifted positions, he would see stains of blood in the covers of the bed, which is a bad sign.

He soon let go of Sakura and reported it to Tsunade, which alarmed the woman. "Sakura, we need to perform the labor now, or else, you and your child wouldn't make it." Tsunade said which alarmed the two Uchiha's.

Tsunade called and instructed some nurses to help her in the labor. Fixing the stirrups, she guided Sakura's trembling legs on it, giving a clear view of her lower extremities to Tsunade. When everyone was ready for the labor, Tsunade prepared herself. "On the count of three, push." She instructed Sakura, who nodded.

"One… Two… Three! PUSH!" She said and Sakura pushed hard, gripping into Sasuke's hand, her face showing pressure and pain. "Again! PUSH!" Tsunade now yelled, getting a bit jitty when it comes to childbirth. Sakura pushed again, the pain increasing, but then, she could feel something moving from her abdomen, trying to go out through her.

"Push harder Sakura! PUSH!" She instructed again, making Sakura pant. Again, Sakura pushed harder than before, but now, she could feel her opening, open more, like something big was coming out, which is literally being executed. "I can see the head Sakura, c'mon, PUSH!" Tsunade said, with a hint of happiness evident in her voice.

Sasuke's ears perked up upon hearing about seeing his child's head. Bending down he whispered, "C'mon Sakura, a little more and this is over. Our child is about to come." He said and used his other hand to stroke her pink hair in soothing gesture. A small smile was plastered in her lips for a short while, but then came back to pain when she pushed again.

"PUSH!" Tsunade shouted, making Sakura push harder. As Sakura pushed for the fifth push, Sakura felt all the weight and the pressure gone, and was relieved when she heard a cry. Her green orbs was filled with tears when she looked at Sasuke, who looked at what Tsunade was holding with wide eyes.

"Congratulations Uchiha, it's a boy." Tsunade said happily as she wrapped the baby with a blue blanket, indicating that it was indeed a boy. She instructed the other nurses to clean Sakura and prepare her for bed as she walked towards Sasuke and handed him the child.

But then, they were all alerted when a nurse said, "Tsunade-sama! There's another one!" Tsunade's eyes twinkled and made her was again back to where her post was before. "Reviving clans with twins would be sure easy." Tsunade humored the couple as she chuckled lightly, preparing herself again for the labor.

"On the count of three… One… Two… Three! PUSH!" Tsunade said again, making Sakura push. History is really repeating itself. "Again! PUSH!" Tsunade said. Another set of contracting muscles invaded Sakura, as she felt pain, yet again in her lower extremities. "A little more! PUSH!" As an obedient student, Sakura pushed as hard as she can, sweat forming more in her forehead.

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand, making it whiter than ever, making the flow of blood stop. "PUSH!" Tsunade said over and over again. Sakura cried in pain, making their first born of the twins cry in unison with his mother. Taking it as a sign, Sakura released her grip on Sasuke's hand for him, to take care of their child whilst she, in childbirth. Sasuke gave her worried look when she looked at him. She nodded her head, a sign of 'it's okay'.

Taking one last look at her, he stepped out of the delivery room with the crying little Uchiha in his arms, startling everybody outside. "Sasuke!" Everybody exclaimed all at the same time when they saw him and a small bundle in his arms. "How's Sakura?" Ino was the first one to ask. Sasuke sighed before he answered. "She's having another one." The he grinned cheekily. "We're having twins!" He said and everyone's eyes widened.

After a few minutes of congratulating and cooing the baby, Tsunade stepped out of the delivery room together with her other assistants. She grasped the shoulder of Sasuke and smiled. "It's a girl Uchiha. They're waiting inside." She said and left the scene.

* * *

His heart thumped wildly when he pushed the door open, smelling a bit of bad odor of blood, but then ignored it. There on the bed, her legs were now down from the stirrups, was his wife and second born. He immediately rushed to Sakura's side feeling her low chakra after giving birth.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You got Seisuke and I got Raku." She smiled as her tears flowed down. Sasuke reached out his free hand and wiped the stray tears that flowed. "Aishiteru." He whispered and leaned down, kissing her softly in the lips. He then took his baby girl from her arms. "You need to sleep." She was about to protest but he cut her off. "I'm going to take care of them." He said sweetly and kissed her temple. "Sleep tight." He said and sat down beside her.

He saw baby carriages beside the bed, which was prepared by Tsunade and the nurses, one with a pink paper and the other with blue. The pink one had thee words written, namely 'Baby Girl Uchiha'; and the blue one had 'Baby Boy Uchiha'. Sasuke laid the babies in their respective beds, when they slept peacefully.

The room was now silent, with the three of them finally asleep, he then looked at each of them, smiling when the eyes of the patriarch landed on the, for now, youngest Uchiha. 'The new Uchiha clan.' He thought. Just then, four nurses came in and told him that they were going to put Sakura in her room which Tsunade reserved and the babies in the nursery.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, that was long. That was a special treat to all! I have to warn you though, the NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF BoG?. Well, I hope I had satisfied you for this week. I'll make my next update maybe in my midyear break. That would be approximately three weeks from now. It's only fair because I updated twice this week. This was supposed to come out after two weeks or so after I updated the 12th chapter, but I couldn't help it. So whatever, just read and review and enjoy.

Yours truly,

renee-chan


	14. 1 Year Later : Epilogue

Boy or Girl?

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait! But first, I want to answer some reviews.

**kogalover38** – Yeah, this is gonna be the last one. But sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be making any sequels for this. I'll just loose interest in making Fanfiction if that's the case. I'm sorry again!

**Trunksmybaby** – Sure. I would keep it up! But hey! Don't be affected to what I have described and the words I used. Just what I have said in the last chapter, I haven't been pregnant yet, so I don't exactly know how it feels. I'm also not used in medical terms. I'm sorry if you changed your mind from having children to not having. But please don't be affected by it!

**blueorchids961** – Yep, it's the last! And I am so flattered by your compliment. It's not everyday you would pass by and meet someone who compliments you. Thanks!

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me** – Please don't be affected with my words or the film you've watched. At least it's about giving birth to a LIVE child, but here in our school we also watched something like that, but it's all about ABORTION! Our school is a co-ed so it's mixed. The boys keep howling for seeing the position of the mother and the girls were like, crying and everything because we really saw how the first abortionist did an actual abortion. I tell you that abortion is much more painful than giving birth. Not only you could feel the pain of those things used to hold the neck inside of you, but also how the tubes were inserted to the mother and sucking and crushing the poor baby's limbs into broken pieces of mud, but you could also feel the pain of guilt afterwards. I was crying a damned hell! It hurts so much! I can't even bear it!

**hot-ninja-babe** – I really describe all the OC's in my story, don't worry.

**If-This-Disturbes-You-Then-Walk-Away** – Like what I have said in the previous reviews, please don't be affected by the description, I'm not an expert for it. Yeah, she really felt like dying.

**pilar-ayesha** – Yep! I'm also glad that I shared my ideas in this fic. And to tell you more, this is my first very successful fic in my whole Fanfiction life! Hehe…

**serenitatis417** – Yeah, I put that up for some amusement and glad it amused you. And about tour question on what happens next? Just read the finale and find out!

**SasukeLover001** – Yes, it HAS to be. I still have loads of ideas stuck in my head for my next fic after this. Just watch out for it.

And as I said before, I got my report card… and I passed all except for geometry which I got a VERY low grade. So this means less updates and more study. But don't worry; I'll finish the two other ongoing fics.

**

* * *

**

.: Boy or Girl:.

**:. hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr .:**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

**1 year after… The twins' birthday celebrated together with Sakura's birthday**

* * *

A year had passed since the birth of the two new Uchiha's. And a month after them, a new Nara came. All of these events made four individuals, when combined, two couples, the happiest ones living in the world.

Uchiha Seisuke or Sei for short, the first born of the twins, had more on the looks of his father. Dark raven hair, that is also spiked, partnered with onyx orbs which are truly a signature for Uchiha's. But even though he's a father's boy, his personality reflects his mother very much. He is always smiling, friendly, a bit annoying, and a happy-go-lucky kid. Definitely like Sakura, that's why Sasuke likes Sei so much.

Uchiha Raku, the second of the twins, definitely is a carbon copy of Sakura. Her shining emerald jewels shine in the morning sun, but her hair was somewhat contrasted with black because of the dark pink color. Her personality reflects much more on Sasuke, always alone, quiet and most of the time, serious in her actions. Sakura sees Sasuke in Raku, that's why she loves her so much.

Now, a long year had passed, the twins made the two Uchiha's happy, promising each other to be there with each other to take care of their children, giving each other commitments for each of their children, representing a mother and father for both.

* * *

"Raku-chan?" Sakura called out as she stepped out of the back door that led to the garden, calling the youngest who played with her brother and Nara Imaro in the Uchiha garden. "Sei-kun?" She called for her son this time. "Imaro-kun?" Now she called for Shikamaru and Ino's child. They were missing since that morning and it was time for the twins to blow their birthday cake.

Receiving no response from any of the children, she began to panic, thinking that some archenemy got the children. "Raku-chan! Sei-kun! Imaro-kun!" She called out again, running towards the large open space. "Raku-chan! Sei-kun! Imaro-kun!" She called out again, looking under the swing, in the bushes, everywhere! But alas! No pink hair, raven hair, nor blonde came out.

She began to panic more. She slumped down to her knees, feeling a bit helpless, her 12 year old self coming out again. "SASUKE-KUNNNN!!!" She called to her husband who came out, rushing, fearing his wife's rage. As he reached the garden, he ran faster, seeing her on her knees.

"What happened?" He asked as he grasped her arms and pulled her up, her head hung low. Sakura looked up, tears welling up in her eyes, readying to cry her heart out. "The kids are missing." She whispered softly, her voice shaking. "WHAT!" This time, the rest of the gang already came out to the garden, listening to the commotion of the two Uchiha's.

"NANI?!" Ino screamed when she heard Sakura's words even though she only whispered it. Shikamaru came rushing towards Ino, clumping his hand in her mouth to lessen the noise. She started to pry off from Shikamaru's grasp, but to no avail, Shikamaru was as strong as Sasuke now for they belong in the same ANBU team.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and rolled his eyes, making Ino stop struggling and glare at him. "Where are they?" Tenten asked and started to look around the whole place. Neji and Hinata activated their Byaakugan, as well as Sasuke, who activated his Sharingan. Sakura then cried out loud when she saw Hinata and Neji deactivated their Byaakugan, looking down in the grass, a look of failure in their faces. Sasuke followed suit, going back inside their house, drawing everybody's attention.

A few minutes after, they heard the front door close, indicating that someone came out. Using the side path, Sakura immediately ran and went to the front of the house, thinking that it was the children. But her eyes saddened again when she saw nothing. 'Sasuke-kun must've teleported and reported it to Tsunade for her to send out a search party.' Sakura thought and went back to the garden, but the regretted it. Everybody was gone. Not even a trace of their shadow was left. She started to panic, and held onto her stomach, feeling a small lump on it.

Yes, she's pregnant again with her third child. She immediately ran inside the house, and saw that the lights were turned off, including the garden, giving it a creepy atmosphere. "Sasuke-kun?" She called out, leaving the door ajar for the moonlight to flood inside since the house was so damn dark. "Ino-chan? Hinata-chan? Tenten-chan?" She called almost everybody but no reply. She tried opening every switch of light near her, but still, nothing.

Suddenly, something run past her from behind, together with the backdoor closing with a loud thud. Jumping, she looked back only to see crimson two crimson eyes, glowing from afar. She shivered from it, since the eyes were just plain red and nothing more, nothing like the Sharingan or anything. The two pairs of eyes started to near her, so she did what everybody would do, she took a step back, only to be wrapped by two strong arms.

Suddenly, all the lights were turned on, making the whole place lit up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everybody suddenly came out from nowhere, startled her. She looked around to where she saw the two pairs of eyes and saw none other than her twins, having their Sharingan activated in a very young age.

The twins went near their mother and gave her their gift, which was a card with color smudges everywhere. Sasuke started to teach them how to write and helped them in writing in the card, which was cute in her opinion, knowing that two barely one year olds made the card.

She bent down and accepted the card, and hugged both her children tightly, her eyes again forming tears. "Thank you." She whispered to her children, the two, especially Sei, squealed. "I love you both and I'm proud of you." She whispered again. Sasuke bent over, and he too, joined the small family hug, making them all fall in the process, him below and the three hovering him.

"Don't leave me!" He said playfully and gave Sakura a chaste kiss, and everybody laughed.

* * *

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered to his wife, who tucked Raku beneath the warmth of the bed sheets. She looked at her daughter, and then to Seisuke, who was hugging a stuffed bear, which Sakura gave when they turned nine months old. "Goodnight my babies." She whispered to her children and stepped out of the room, leaving the door slightly open so that if there was an emergency, there would be easy access.

As they entered their own room, Sasuke suddenly carried her, bridal style, startling her for the nth time that day. "You need to rest, Sakura." He said and tucked her under the covers. "I don't want you to be in a dangerous pregnancy again." They both smiled. "I know you wouldn't want that." She whispered and pulled herself up, to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

"Goodnight. Aishiteru." She too whispered and closed her eyes, immediately dozing off because of exhaustion.

He smiled. "Aishiteru." He then stroked her hair downwards and laid down beside her, in her side of the bed and soon, sleep was able to catch up with him.

**OWARI!**

* * *

Author's Note: That was fast! That's the end of the story! Yeay! Another fic, accomplished! Thank you for everything! This was actually my first fic that is so successful, and I'm happay about it! Thanks for everything and please review for the last time! 


End file.
